Dance of the Dragon
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Hope is kidnapped and brought to a dark tournament where she has to dance in a competition. One catch though, she gets turned into a demon from the competition. Koenma sends her to Genkai for training her powers. What do the guys think of her? OCX?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and any other original character I create.

Story start

Pain was the only thing registering in my head. Nowhere else hurt, but my head felt like it was ready to explode. A groan sounded beside me and I realized that I was not the only person with a killer headache in some unknown place. I slowly opened my eyes and I wished that I had not done it.

A large arena filled with demons and creatures of different kinds were seated in large stands around the arena. I was lying on a large arena surrounded by things that I only believed to be fairytales and myths.

"Demons are real," I thought before the memory of how I ended up in this mess flashed through my mind.

I was exploring the forest behind my new house in Japan. My family decided to move to Japan a few days ago, and after getting everything sorted out here I am. I wanted them to buy a traditional Japanese house, but they settled on a more modern one. However we had a large forest behind the house, which made me happy. I have always been the wild and adventurous child in the family. My little brother, Jack, is the one who follows the rules, does well in school, and he accepts things the way they are.

He does not believe in fantasies or myths, but I do. I have always wished for myths and fairytales to be true. I would choose fantasy over reality any day.

Anyways, my curiosity got the better of me and now I'm walking around in the dark forest. The tree canopies are so thick that no sunlight penetrates the forest. However I came prepared, I brought a flashlight.

As I walked through the forest, I heard the normal sounds of animals living in the forest and the insects flying around. The birds were chirping happily.

All in all, this dark and scary looking forest is actually quite peaceful. I would have never known how soothing the forest is if I had not traveled inside. The dark forest felt like it was my own escape from reality. The large trees kept the harsh truths of reality from entering into my newly found sanctuary.

I stopped walking when I spotted a large tree that is great for climbing. A big smile spread across my face as I ran over to the tree and started climbing. "I'm a monkey," I thought as I sat on one of the higher branches. A squirrel poked its head out of a hole in the tree and I smiled at the furry little creature.  
The squirrel gave a little tilt of its head at me before quickly disappearing into the hole. I frowned at the frightened look the squirrel had before it disappeared.

"It's alright little guy. I won't hurt you," I said while peaking into the squirrel's home. The squirrel was shaking in fear and my frown deepened "I can't be that scary" I muttered as I quit looking in the hole at the squirrel.

"Oh he's not afraid of you," a deep male voice said with a small chuckle.

I jumped and almost fell out of the tree, but two strong arms encircled my waist and kept me from falling. I looked behind me and my eyes widened, my mouth went dry, and my lungs quit working. A man with pointy ears, fangs, and strange markings on his face was holding me.

"A demon," I whispered as the thought that I might be seeing things. The man smirked and turned me around in his arms so we would be face to face.

"Congratulations, you guessed right," he said and poked my nose.

I stared at him in shock before trying to get out of his arms. He tightened his hold on me. I gave him an uneasy smile and said, "Thanks for keeping me from falling, but I should be leaving now."

He chuckled and I winced when he tightened his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry, but you're not going anywhere," he said.

I struggled and he growled at me. He placed his claws at my neck and I stopped struggling, but I glared fiercely at him.

"Such fire, I know something you will be perfect for," he said with a smirk.

I opened my mouth to yell at him, but only a sound of pain left my lips when I felt a large pain on my head. I gave him one last glare before falling unconscious.

All of that led up to my current situation. I slowly stood up as I rubbed my temples. As I looked around, I saw four other human girls on the arena. I muttered some very cruel words as I wished my headache would go away. If I ever run into that demon again then he will wish he had never met me.

One of the girls close to me was starting to cry as she looked at all of the demons. She looked about fourteen years old. She is four years younger than me if she is fourteen.

"Shhh it's alright," I said as I helped the girl stand up. Her teary green eyes gazed into my light blue eyes. The girl gave a few hiccups before pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm scared. What's going on? Where are we?" the young girl cried out as she stared at the demons in fear. A few of the demons in the stands laughed at the girl in my arms and I glared at them.

"It's alright. I'll keep you safe. I don't know what's going on or where we are though," I said as I ran a hand through the girl's hair to soothe her.

The girl's shaking reduced as she gave me a small smile. "My name is Kayla, what's yours?" she said.

"Hope," I said as the girl slowly stepped out of the hug. I could tell that she wanted to stay in my arms, because she felt safer, but she wanted to look brave on her own.

The other girls were staying away from each other and it bothered me. "You would think that we would come together instead of separation," I thought annoyed as I ran a hand through my hair and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Kayla," I said grabbing the girl's attention, "were you kidnapped and brought here?"

Kayla was quiet as she tried recalling the past events that led up to her current predicament. Her eyes lit up as she said, "I was kidnapped. I was outside hanging up the laundry and then I saw this demon. He gave me a weird smile and then he disappeared. The next thing I knew I was hit and I blacked out. Then I woke up here."

I sighed as I rubbed my temples again. I knew my head would be killing me for hours. "I want some Advil," I grumbled as the demons started yelling at all of the girls on the arena. My eyes widened curiously as a girl cat demon stepped onto the arena. The other girls backed away from the cat demon, but I wanted answers.

I walked towards the cat demon with no fear. All of my fear was turned into anger. The cat demon looked at me confused as I stepped in front of her. she had to look up to be looking into my face.

"Why have we all been brought here?" I asked with a glare.

The cat demon flinched before giving me a smile. "You all are going to be the entertainment before the real competition begins. Also you will be competing in a little dance competition against each other," she said and I just looked at her like she was insane.

The cat demon giggled and jumped away from me. I glared and started walking off the arena and to an exit, or what I thought was an exit.

"Hey everyone, we are about to start the dance competitions for the humans. Will all of the teams for the tournament come out and surround the arena?" the cat demon announced in a microphone.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and any other original character I create.

Story start

I frowned when I saw many figures starting to appear in the hallway, which I had thought led to my freedom.

"Get back on the arena," a male voice said and my eyes narrowed. I recognized the voice to belong to the demon that kidnapped me.

I backed out of the hallway and my kidnapper appeared in front of me.

"I'm interested to see how well you dance," he said.

"I'm interested to see how well you bleed," I said calmly before punching his nose. I smiled as I heard a crunch from the cartilage.

"Bitch," the demon yelled at me. I glared and jumped onto the arena. He went to attack me, but his teammates stopped him.

"Well that was interesting, now the girls need to go change into their outfits and then their competition will begin," the cat girl announced. Kayla held my arm as we were led off the arena and to a dressing room.

"This is stupid," I mumbled when a costume was pushed into my hands. I looked around and saw many of the girls like their costumes. All of the costumes were different. Kayla had a cute school girl uniform, one girl had a maid outfit, one girl had a ballerina outfit, and one girl with a cancan dancer dress.

I looked at the costume in my hands and my eyes narrowed. Strips of red fabric and some black sandals that tied up to my calves. There was also a black swim suit bottom.

"How the hell am I supposed to wear this?" I growled out as a female demon came over to do my hair.

She sighed and quickly stripped me of my clothes, which I was shocked at. However, I slipped on the bathing suit bottoms while the girl demon helped me with the weird top. The top wrapped around my chest and showed off my flat stomach. Some of the black strips wrapped around my wrists. The demon brushed out my mid-back brown hair and applied some black eyeliner around my light blue eyes.

I slipped on the shoes as Kayla walked over to me. I could see fear in her eyes. "I can't dance," she said feebly.

I stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a smile. "Just dance the best you can, and if you want to then you can copy some of my moves or I'll dance with you. Anyways it doesn't matter what these demons think, I'm sure that it is no big deal if you don't win. To tell you the truth, I just want to go home instead of winning some dance competition that I did not volunteer for," I said as we started walking through the hallway to the arena again.

I glared at a few demons giving me and Kayla a lecherous look. "Let's just try and have fun with this," I suggested to Kayla when we walked onto the arena.

"Oh goody the humans are ready alright these are the rules, all of you girls will dance to the music provided. When I say stop, you will stop dancing and the teams standing around you will vote on what girl to keep in the competition. There will be three rounds. The first round will get rid of two girls and then the other rounds will get rid of one girl each. Do not worry the girls kicked out of the competition will be sent home safely and the winner will get a big surprise," the cat demon announced as she smiled at one part of the arena.

"You're going down, anyways no one likes a slut like you," one of the girls whispered harshly to me.

My eyes widened and then they narrowed. "For your information I'm not a slut, but you sure look like one in your cancan dress. Also you're not going to win this competition, I'll make sure of that," I said as Kayla gave me a small hug before walking away to have her own space.

While the other girls were looking at the demon teams or were thinking of what to do, whether to dance or to give up, I started stretching. I took a few dance lessons and gymnastic lessons when I was younger, and I've kept with the gymnastics. I've become quite flexible over the years. Hopefully my flexibility and strength will come in handy today.

I stretched my arms before stretching my head down to my knees. I stood up and brought my legs up one at a time up flat against my body and to my shoulder. I did a back flip and then went into a split. I saw a few of the girls looking at me in awe as I stood up. I did a handstand to fully get my body warmed up before standing upright again.

"Much better," I said as I twirled my wrists.

I saw the cancan dress girl glaring at me and I just shrugged and looked at the cat demon.

"Start the music," she announced and I heard a techno song start blasting in the arena. I smirked and let the music take over. My hands slowly moved up my body and then up above my head. My body twirled before leaning backwards and bringing one of my legs straight up in the air.

I did another back flip and landed in front of a team of what looked to be humans and demons. One had black hair gelled back and brown eyes. Another one was very tall with orange Elvis Presley like hair. Another one had red hair and jade green eyes; he was taller than the guy with gelled hair. The last member of the group was the shortest and he had black hair sticking up with a white starburst in the center and he had crimson eyes.

I decided to have a little fun and smirked at the team before swinging my hips and flipping my hair back. I saw the tallest one start to drool and I gave a little roll of my eyes. "Way to act cool," I thought before dancing back to the center of the dance floor.

I saw that Kayla was having some problems and I decided to help the girl. I have no idea whether she wants to go home or actually try to win, but I do not want her to make a fool of herself here or at least not alone.

Kayla smiled when she saw me and I grabbed her hand and twirled her hand before bringing her close to me. "Follow my lead," I whispered into her ear before spinning her away from me.

I kept a hold of her hand and grabbed her other hand. We were facing each other and I started doing the Salsa. It took a bit but finally Kayla got the hang of it. She laughed joyfully as she started getting into the dance. I smiled and whispered for her to run towards me after I got a far enough away.

Kayla giggled as I danced backwards giving her a small wink. I put a nice swing to my hips while dancing backwards. When I stopped moving, Kayla gave me a nod and I nodded back. She ran towards me and then jumped and I lifted her above my head. I spun her around a bit and she giggled.

I smiled and caught her in my arms and did a little dive. I stood back up and whispered a few things for Kayla to do to look cute or gain attention before letting her go. We went our separate ways and I was happy to see that she was actually trying to do some of the moves I suggested to her.

I did a cartwheel and ended in a split and leaned back wards. A smirk was placed on my lips as I ran my hands up my sides and behind my head to my back foot.

The song went off at that moment and I released my foot. I looked over to the girl cat demon and she was announcing, "Alright girls take a breather while the teams cast their votes."

I stood up and did a few stretches before walking over to Kayla. A bright smile was on her face.

"That was so much fun," she said and hugged me. I laughed and patted her hair, which was in pig tails.

"Glad you enjoyed it. You were doing pretty well," I said as I peered around at the teams of the real tournament. I'm not sure what the tournament is, but I have a feeling it deals with fighting since a lot of the team members look buff and agile.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and any other original character I create.

Story start

"Who do you think will be sent home?" Kayla asked me as she sat on the arena. I sighed as I looked at the other girls. The cancan dress girl was glaring daggers at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't know, but I hope the girl in the cancan outfit goes because she's getting on my nerves," I mumbled and Kayla giggled.

"Alright everyone, the results are in," the announcer said into her microphone.

Kayla stood up with some assistance from me and we looked at the girl cat demon. The crowd was silent and so were the teams.

"The girls making it to the next round are the girl in the school girl uniform, the girl in the cancan dress, and the girl in the tube top of black strips of fabric," she announced.

Kayla hugged me tightly and I gave a small smile. However my smile quickly disappeared when I felt something strange happening. Kayla also let go of me as she grabbed her stomach. My head, mouth, eyes, and hands were hurting as I saw my vision blur before becoming very clear.

"What's going on Hope?" Kayla asked in a pained voice as she gazed at me with large glowing white eyes.

"I don't know," I said as I felt my canines elongating and my ears were becoming pointy. My fingernails were also growing into claws.

I glared at the announcer and started walking over towards where she was. I was about to step off the arena, but one of the demon teams stopped me and blocked my path.

"Move," I said but it came out more as a growl. I gasped and covered my mouth. I looked around and saw a tail appearing from Kayla's skirt and I saw bunny ears appearing from the cancan girl's head.

"Are you turning us into demons?" I yelled at the announcer as I felt my skin start to tingle a bit.

The girl cat demon giggled and said, "Aw you ruined the big surprise. Well since you're already figuring it out, I'll tell you. Yes the big surprise for the winner is that they get to become a full fledge demon. Also if the winner chooses, they can kill or fight to the death the loser of the last round. You don't have to, but it would be interesting."

I growled fiercely but then I stopped when I saw the look of hatred that the cancan girl was casting Kayla.

"Oh hell no," I mumbled as I walked over to Kayla and pushed her behind my back.

"Kayla, lose this round on purpose," I whispered to Kayla. Kayla whined and gave a little poke to my side with her claws. No blood was drawn, but I could tell she was not happy.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because bunny girl over there will be more than happy to rip your throat out if she wins," I explained calming while glaring at the cancan girl.

Kayla peered around my side and gave a small squeak. "Alright I'll let you go into the final round against her," Kayla said.

"Start the music for the next round," the cat demon announced.

The cancan girl was slowly advancing towards Kayla and me when the music was turned on. I made Kayla move to the very far edge of the arena as I glared and danced towards the cancan girl.

Kayla danced horribly on purpose so she would not have to be in the final two. I kept a fierce glare on the cancan girl as she backed away and started dancing. She was making her dance moves the most disgusting I've ever seen. She was trying to dance sexily, but it was more like trash.

I pulled the clip out of my hair and ran my hands through it as I glared at the cancan girl. She returned my glare and I knew that this girl did not need to become a demon, even if she would be a bunny demon. However not all bunnies are sweet and cuddly like their looks want to make you believe.

"Oh baby," one of the demons from a team yelled that was in front of me. I walked to the edge of the arena close to the demon and let out a growl before flipping away from his reaching hands. I licked my fangs and looked at my stomach. My eyes widened a fraction when I noticed black tribal markings appearing on my sides and my arms and legs.

"Weird," I thought as I dropped low to the ground and slowly came up. My eyes scanned the teams again and I saw the team of guys I described before watching me. The short one was staring at me intently and for some reason I felt my blood get hot. I gave a small growl of annoyance at the strange feeling before looking over to Kayla.

Kayla was doing a horrible job at dancing, which means she was doing a great job at saving her own skin. I know that she would not want to be a demon at her young age. I'm not calling myself old, but I'm sure I could deal with being a demon more than she could.

"Stop the music," the announcer yelled and I covered my now pointy ears. The volume of her announcement was a bit too loud for my sensitive ears.

Kayla walked over to me as the teams voted. The cancan girl glared at the two of us and I laughed a bit when I saw a fluffy bunny tail on her butt through her dress.

"The two finalists are the girl in the black tube top and the cancan girl," the cat demon said and Kayla let out a relieved sigh at the same time I did.

Kayla's demonic features were disappearing as she smiled at me and then walked away from me.

"Go home and be safe, and watch out for random demons," I said to Kayla as she was walking away. She laughed and waved at me.

"It looks like it's me and you left," a venomous voice said behind me. I jumped away and spun around.

"Looks that way you bunny woman," I said as I felt a burning behind my shoulder blades.

"Well you are just some weird freak with black tattoos all over her body and pointy ears," the cancan girl said.

"Better than a bunny," I said with a shrug.

"Ooh it looks like the competitors are at ends with each other. Start the music," the cat demon yelled excitedly.

"You're going to lose and I'll enjoy ripping you apart," the cancan girl yelled as she hopped towards me.

I spun out of the way and glared at her. "Sorry but you're going to lose you psychotic bunny," I said with a smirk.

I did some back flips as she the girl ran towards me. She was totally forgetting about dancing until she saw me strike a pose after my flips.

"Play nicely bunny," I said as I danced around the edge of the arena.

"Woah dude that girls a bunny," the tall Elvis Presley guy said as the cancan girl and I were dancing/fighting in front of them.

"Idiot," the short guy said as I flipped over the bunny girl. More strength was flowing through my muscles the longer I danced. Also the pain in my back was increasing more and more.

I put a lot of distance between me and the cancan girl and danced to the music while checking my back. It felt like two things were trying to come out of my skin.

"What's wrong? Giving up?" the cancan girl yelled as she tried to dance with her new ears and tail.

I glared and growled at her as I felt a heat forming around my body as I made my movements more attention gaining.

"Wow folks, she's on fire," the cat demon announced. I looked at my body and saw that in fact there were bright red flames all around my body, but they were not burning me. Instead the fire was dancing with me. I smirked over at the cancan girl as I closed my eyes and focused on making two clones of me from the fire.

I did not know if I could do it, but I was going to try.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and any other original character I create.

Story start

After concentrating for a few hard seconds, I opened my eyes and saw two of me made of the fire. They smirked at me and I smirked in return. The two fire clones danced in circles around me as I danced in the center. The pain in my back was increasing and a small moan of pain escaped my lips as I threw my head back.

My clones surrounded me, one in front of me and one behind me, and we danced together. The one in front of me rubbed my neck to try and soothe me, while the one behind me rubbed my shoulders while we danced.

"Wow it's really getting hot in here now," the cat demon purred out as I danced between my fire clones. I cast my eyes around the arena and saw many of the team members watching me. I smirked when I found the short guy with the crimson eyes and black hair with a white starburst in it. I also saw his team member with the crimson hair and now yellow eyes watching me.

"Stop the music," the cat demon announced. I stopped dancing and my clones disappeared into me and I felt the warmth from the fire slowly disappearing. The cat demon stepped onto the arena and motioned for me and the cancan girl to approach her.

"Teams cast your votes," she said into the microphone before smiling at us.

"That was really cool what you did Hope," Kayla said as my back kept hurting. I leaned back and popped my back to try and help ease the pain.

"Thanks, but I had no idea I could do that but it was fun," I said with a wink over to Kayla.

"The votes are in," the cat demon announced when Kayla was about to tell me something.

I looked over at the cat demon and then looked at the teams. I hoped that Kayla would not have to go against the cancan girl. I could sense that a glare was trying to burn a hole into the back of my head. I looked behind me and saw the cancan girl glaring at me.

"What is her problem?" I asked annoyed before the cat demon jumped onto the arena.

"The girls making it to the final round are the girl in the black tube top and the girl in the cancan dress," the cat demon announced.

Kayla let out a happy sound when her cat tail disappeared. I smiled over at her, even though the pain in my back was becoming close to unbearable.

"I'm happy you get to go home," I said as I ruffled her hair. She pouted at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Stay safe Hope," Kayla said before we were separated and she was led off the arena and then she disappeared through a hallway that the other girls had disappeared.

"Just you and me," the cancan girl said harshly as I turned around and looked at her. Her teeth were exactly like a bunny's and my eyes widened before a small snicker slipped past my lips.

"What are you laughing at you freak? You're the one who was surrounded by fire earlier," she yelled at me.

"What do you not like fire?" I asked as I made some fire dance in my hand. The cancan girl backed away from me a bit and narrowed her eyes and tightened her hands into fists.

"Remember girls, this is a dance competition not a fighting competition," the cat demon announced before the music started.

I smiled at the dark and fast song that was blasting through the speakers. My smile almost disappeared when I felt something start to tear through my back. White lightning felt like it was running through all of my body as something ripped through my back as I danced.

"Ahhhhh," I groaned out as I clutched my sides when I felt the things that just grew out of my back stretch out. I clenched my jaw and stood up straight. When I ran my hands through my hair, I looked back and saw two black wings that a dragon would have coming from my back.

"You really are a freak," the cancan girl said as she danced at a distance in front of me.

I smirked and smiled at her showing my fangs. "I guess I am, but I'm enjoying this," I said as I flapped my wings until I was in the air dancing.

"Wow folks this is very new, we've never had a girl turn into a dragon demon before," the cat demon announced as I started dancing in the air with fire swirling around me at different times.

"That's not fair," the cancan girl yelled angrily when she saw that she was not drawing a lot of attention from the teams and the crowd.

"Using the demon abilities you get as the competition goes on is fair," the cat demon said before announcing for the music to be turned off.

I landed with a small stumble, because it was my first time landing. I'm not used to having wings and being able to fly. I landed close to where the team that I have been stealing glances over at. I smiled at them and waved. Being nice never hurt and if I was going to win this thing then I would like to make some friends in this world.

"Alright teams cast your votes and girls you can relax," the cat demon announced. I let out a sigh as I sat down and started massaging my shoulders the best I could. They were killing me with wings now. I'm sure I'll get use to the wings soon, but right now they are hurting my neck and my shoulders.

"Wow you were great up there babe," a guy's voice said and I looked over and saw it was the Elvis Presley guy.

I smiled and said, "Thanks, but my name's Hope so don't call me babe."

The guy nodded and smiled and stood leaning against the arena beside me. "My name is Kuwabara," he said and stuck out his hand.

I shook his hand and then went back to massaging my shoulders.

"Hey Hope these are my teammates, Yusuke, Kurama, and that shrimp over there is Hiei," Kuwabara said and pointed to each member of his team respectively to their names. I frowned when he pointed to Hiei who he had called a shrimp.

"Well it's not nice to call someone a shrimp, especially not your teammate who looks like he would love to beat the crap out of you," I said as I looked at Hiei, who was angry at Kuwabara.

Hiei looked at me for a long moment before glaring at Kuwabara and smacking him on top of the head. "Shut up Kuwabaka," he said and I let out a laugh.

"It's nice to meet you guys," I said as the team was now standing close to the arena.

"It's very nice to meet you as well Hope," Kurama said as he grabbed my hand and lightly placed a kiss on my knuckles. His eyes were green at first, but they turned yellow when his lips touched my knuckles.

My eyes widened for a second as I stared at his yellow eyes. "Your eyes are amazing," I said as I lightly touched his cheek. He smirked and I quickly pulled my hand away with a small laugh.

"Sorry wasn't thinking," I said before placing my hands behind my back to keep from touching anymore of the guys. However I really wanted to run my hands through Hiei's hair.

"Oh look at the slut," the cancan girl's annoying voice said and I looked behind me and saw the cancan girl standing in the center of the arena glaring at me. Her eyes were now beady and red and her skin was becoming paler every second.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You're really getting annoying calling me a slut. For your information I'm a virgin and I'm certainly not a slut so shut your trap. Anyways I think I look pretty cool while you just look like you've rolled and swam in bleach for hours."

The cancan girl's jaw dropped open as she stared at me. Kuwabara started laughing and a few laughs escaped from me as well, but I quickly stopped when it made my body shake and my wings hurt my back.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and any other original character I create.

Story start

"Alright everyone the votes are in," the cat demon announced as she jumped onto the arena. I looked over and stood up.

"Good luck Hope," Yusuke cheered as I walked towards the cat demon and the cancan girl.

I smiled and waved at the guys before standing in front of the cat demon and beside the cancan girl.

"The winner is tube top girl," the cat demon announced and pointed to me. The cancan girl yelled angrily as her demonic features disappeared. Fire surrounded me and I gasped. My body felt like lava was in my veins as a red light shone from my eyes.

"What's happening to her?" the cancan girl yelled scared as she backed away from me.

"Oh she's just becoming a full demon now, and you might want to get out of here if you think she'll kill you. Many of the girls who get turned into a demon become very bloodthirsty demons," the cat demon said as she jumped away from me.

The cancan girl yelled scared when I looked over at her. I sent a little smirk her way to scare her. She screamed and ran off the arena and through the hallway that the other girls had disappeared down.

"So what happens now?" I asked the cat demon announcer.

"Well for now you will need to go upstairs and speak with one of the VIP's. His name is Koenma," she said and I nodded.

"Ha she has to talk with binky-breath," Yusuke said before laughing. I looked over at him confused as I my eyes stopped glowing.

I walked over to their side of the arena and jumped down in front of them. "So you know this Koenma?" I asked Yusuke and he smiled.

"Yeah we're his spirit detectives," Yusuke said.

"Spirit detectives," I said confused as I brought my wings close to my back.

"Hope if you would like, I can take you to Koenma since we will not be fighting the first few times," Kurama offered as he held an arm to me.

I smiled and took his arm and said, "That would be nice. Let's go."

Kurama and I entwined arms and started walking out of the arena and to some stairs. Kuwabara could be heard complaining that he should have done what Kurama did. I let out a small laugh as I looked up at Kurama. "It seems that you are the suave one of the group," I said and he smiled.

"I do try," he said with a small smirk in his green eyes that flashed yellow.

"Hmm can I ask you a question?" I asked and he let out a small laugh.

"You just did," he said and I groaned and hit his arm.

"Shut up, now I'm going to ask another one. Why do your eyes flash yellow sometimes? If it's something you can't tell me than I won't pry but I am curious," I said as we started walking down a hallway after a lot of stairs.

"Well let's just say that my eyes change when my demon side is happy," Kurama said and I just nodded.

"Well I'll bake you a cake and then we'll see if your eyes turn yellow than I'll know if it just when your happy that your eyes turn yellow," I said smirking at Kurama who let out a laugh and a small blush.

Kurama paused at a door and so did I. He knocked on the door and I heard a voice say, "Come in Kurama."

Kurama opened the door and let me in first before he stepped inside as well. I sat a large chair facing a window that looked down at the arena. A smaller chair was beside the large one. Kurama placed a hand on the small of my back and pushed me forward.

I sat down in the smaller chair and Kurama stood beside my chair. I looked to my left and saw a toddler sitting in the large chair.

"Hello Hope, I'm Koenma the prince of the spirit world," the toddler said with a smile around his pacifier.

"Oh hello sir, so what exactly will happen now that I'm a demon? I can't exactly go back home with wings, fangs, claws, and these markings and power," I said as I looked at my claws.

Koenma sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry but after winning the competition there is no way to change back into a human. You are stuck as a demon forever. If you want me to than I can send a letter to your family saying that you will be going to live with a friend and switch schools. You could come live in spirit world with me and you'll be fine. You can even write to your family all the time. Also if I must I'll try to find something for you to wear to cover your demon appearance and you could visit your family every now and then," Koenma stated.

I frowned as I thought it over. "Alright I'll come live with you, but I at least want to help in some way. I'm not a freeloader," I said with a smile over at Koenma.

Koenma nodded and then pointed to the arena. "Kurama get your butt back out there and win this second dark tournament. This time you don't have a big mission, but I want my team to win," Koenma said.

Kurama sighed and bid me goodbye before leaving the room.

"Sir I've brought the popcorn," a male voice said. I turned around and saw a blue ogre.

"Oh hello I'm George," the ogre said with a smile.

"Hey I'm Hope," I said as Koenma grabbed his popcorn.

George leaned on the wall beside Koenma and said, "You danced very well out there. I'm glad you won."

I shrugged and thanked him before looking at my wings again. "This is definitely going to be a different lifestyle," I said before looking down at the arena. My eyes were taking in the spirit detectives, whatever that means. I could not really imagine the guys in trench coats. I would probably laugh if I saw them in trench coats and magnifying glasses in their hands.

A small giggle escaped from my lips and Koenma looked at me curiously. "What's so funny?" he asked with one hand in the bag of popcorn and some butter on his cheek and nose.

I cracked up laughing more at his appearance. "Nothing," I said and covered my mouth to muffle the laughs.

"No tell me, what's so funny?" Koenma asked and brought his butter covered face closer to my face.

"There is butter all over your face sir," George said and I busted out laughing again holding my sides.

Koenma went silent before yelling at George. "Napkins George, napkins," Koenma yelled and threw his shoe at George.

George yelped and ran out of the room looking for napkins. Koenma looked at me and I was still laughing.

"Sorry couldn't help it," I said as I wiped away a tear of joy.

"No problem," Koenma said with a smirk before throwing popcorn at me. My mouth dropped open before I threw popcorn back. Soon it was an all out popcorn war and George and his napkins were poor victims when he came back into the room.

"Please sir, Hope, watch the fighting instead of fighting with popcorn," George yelled as he dodged a few pieces of buttered popcorn.

"Yusuke and the others aren't fighting yet so we can fight with popcorn if we wish," Koenma said and threw popcorn into my hair.

I laughed and stole Koenma's hat. I put popcorn into Koenma's hair and then brushed as much of the popcorn from my hair as I could. I put on Koenma's hat and smirked at him.

"Nice hat," I said with a wink over at him.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and any other original character I create.

Story start

Koenma tried to get his hat back a few times, but I kept him away from me by flying around the room for a while. Soon he grew tired of trying to get his hat back and he sat down again.

"Oh Yusuke is about to fight," Koenma said as he leaned forward in his chair. I looked through the window and saw Yusuke getting onto the arena with another fighter. The other guy looked very fast and I wondered what Yusuke was going to do.

The fight went so fast that I lost interest. Koenma sighed and then said, "That boy has grown so strong that these preliminaries will be easy for the whole team. I'm hoping the finals will be more interesting."

My eyes widened and I looked over at Koenma. "How do you know they are going to make it to the finals?" I asked confused.

Koenma smirked with pride and said, "This is their second dark tournament and I know how good all of them are."

I nodded before watching the rest of the preliminaries. I let out a yawn at how boring and quick some of the fights were after I got over the initial interest of the different powers and abilities of demons.

Koenma went to speak to me but my eyes were closed as I rested in my chair. My wings wrapped around me and I smiled at the warmth emanating from my body. I used to always freeze when I was human, but now I'm always warm.

A small sneeze sounded beside me and I peaked through my wings. Koenma was shivering a bit and I let a small smile slip onto my lips.

"Are you cold?" I asked Koenma and he looked at me with a proud look.

"No I'm fine," he said even though I could tell he was shivering. I rolled my eyes and opened my wings and picked Koenma up and put him in my arms. Koenma was quiet and his eyes were wide before he mumbled something I did not quite catch.

"What was that?" I asked while Koenma glared for George to stay quiet.

"You can sit in my chair since it's comfier," Koenma mumbled and I smiled. I stood up and stretched my wings while holding Koenma in my arms before sitting in his chair. It felt nice to be sitting in the cushiony chair with my wings. Koenma got situated in my lap as he watched the fights.

I smiled down at him before looking up at my head, which his hat was still on. I ruffled his hair a little bit before putting his hat back on his head.

"I'm not a kid," Koenma said looking up at me.

I shrugged and said, "I know that, but it never hurts to have your hair ruffled every now and then." Koenma just rolled his eyes and I laughed. As we watched the fights, I saw a small smile appearing on Koenma's face as I felt him relax more against me.

"Sir the teams are done for the day," George said when I woke up from a nap that I had not realized I was taking. Koenma was silent and I looked down at my lap. Koenma was fast asleep in my lap and his head was resting on my chest. It made me blush a bit. He looks like a child, but he is years and years older than I can imagine.

"George, could you talk with the team outside while I wake up Koenma?" I asked George sweetly. George smiled and nodded before exiting the room and closing the door.

I chuckled before gently shaking Koenma's arm.

"Wake up Koenma," I said and Koenma groaned and grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled sleepily.

"Well we could do that, but your spirit detectives will see you sleeping," I said thoughtfully even though I knew it would make Koenma wake up.

Koenma quickly woke up and stood up in my lap. I laughed when I saw his fretful look and I set him in his chair as I stood up and stretched my arms above my head and my wings. A loud yawn escaped my mouth and my fangs glistened in the lights of the room.

A loud banging on the door sounded and soon Yusuke pushed the door open. "Oh hey Hope what are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked when he saw me.

I looked at the group and said, "I'm going to be living in the spirit world for a while."

The spirit detectives entered the room and before George could close the door, a few girls walked into the room. "Hello Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru," Koenma said.

I looked at the girls who had curious looks on their faces while looking at me. I smiled and waved. "Yo," I said with a laugh.

"You were amazing dancing down there," Botan said as she stepped over to me.

"Thanks," I said as I smiled at the bright woman.

"So you are going to be living with Koenma now?" Botan asked curiously even though I could tell she did not like the fact that I would be around Koenma.

I mentally sighed and thought, "I hate drama."

"Don't worry, after I've learned what all of my powers are than I'll be out of spirit world and find my own way in life with this new look of mine," I said as I saw actual joy appear in the woman's eyes.

It hurt to realize that Botan did not want me around Koenma. I'm just a friend to him, but I guess she could sense my aura on him from when we took a nap together. Koenma looked over at me and I made my frown disappear. I smiled at him before walking over to Yusuke and Kurama. I wrapped an around each of their shoulders and laughed at their looks.

Botan walked over to Koenma's side and I saw Keiko giving me a small glare. I let out an audible growl and I took my arms off of Kurama and Yusuke.

"Alright I'm trying to do the whole let's be friends, but I'm getting a little annoyed by territorial females. I'm not here to move in on your boyfriends or anything; I'm just trying to maybe make some friends. I don't think it is going to be easy being a demon unless I can make one friend that can understand how I might be feeling," I said as I glared at the girls before sighing and shaking my head.

I walked to the door and went to open it, but a hand on mine stopped me. The hand was warm and gentle and I slowly looked up to see the owner of the hand. Kurama's jade eyes stared back at me. Kurama smiled and said, "Don't leave. The girls are just being silly."

I sighed and said, "Well they might be acting silly in your opinion but a bit rude in my opinion. I never asked for any of this, but I'm dealing with it and I've accepted it. Living in spirit world might not be the best for me if I'm going to have girls trying to claw out my eyes or kill me in my sleep when I'm sleeping."

Kurama frowned and sent a small glare at Keiko and Botan. "I'll send you to live with Genkai so you can learn your abilities and strengths," Koenma said thoughtfully and I felt Kurama's hand slide down to mine. I gave him a curious look when he gently squeezed my hand with his eyes flashing yellow, before he let go.

"Do I have to worry about girls trying to kill me?" I asked as I saw Keiko and Botan looking ashamed.

"No you won't," Kurama said and I nodded.

"I'll live with this Genkai then," I said with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and any other original character I create.

Story start

Koenma nodded and soon ordered the team and the girls to get out of the room so he could speak with me and Genkai alone. Genkai would be on the phone while I'm in the room with Koenma.

"Genkai, are you there?" Koenma asked as a communicator appeared in his hand.

"Yes I'm here, what is it?" a serous woman with pink hair asked.

"I have a kind girl that has been turned into a demon by the dance competition at the dark tournament; you know what I'm talking about. She's a dragon demon that needs to be trained with her powers. I want her to come live with you and have you help her with her powers," Koenma said.

Genkai was quiet before asking, "Who is the girl?"

Koenma handed the communicator to me and I looked at Genkai. "Hello my name is Hope and I would be honored to have you help me," I said being polite and respectful. I did not want to be rude to the woman that would be the best for me to live with and learn about my new self.

Genkai was quiet before making an approving sound. "I have not trained a female dragon demon in a very long time. I will see you very soon Hope, be ready for the hardest training in your life," Genkai said and I nodded.

When Koenma turned off the communicator, I sighed and plopped down on a seat. My wings dropped a bit as I thought of how bad the training will be.

"Is she really that brutal?" I asked Koenma and he nodded his head with a grave look.

"Great," I said as I covered my eyes. First I'm kidnapped, have to do a dance competition, win the competition and become a demon, then I meet the spirit world prince and jealous girls are trying to kill me. Now I have to go through some very harsh and extensive training to become intone with my new self and powers. "Give me strength and patience," I thought as the door to the VIP room opened.

I kept my head in my hands as the others entered the room. "So is she going to live with Genkai?" Yusuke asked and Koenma nodded.

"Should we save the girl Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as he stayed near Yukina.

"Nah she'll be fine, hopefully," Yusuke said and I lifted my head up and looked at the two of them.

"There is nothing to save me from. I have to do this or else I'll be a sitting duck if I'm sent to live in the demon world," I said as I stood up form the chair.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara went quiet and I saw Hiei look at me. "What is it?" I asked as I felt my wings stretch a bit.

Hiei was silent before looking down at his bandaged arm. "Is the dragon in your arm reacting to Hope's presence?" Kurama asked and I looked at Hiei curiously.

"Yes," Hiei said before leaving the room. Kurama let out a small chuckle before stepping over to me.

"He has a dragon on his arm," I said curiously and Kurama nodded before explaining. I listened intently before letting a small show of wonder appear on my face.

"So I'm guessing that since I'm a dragon demon, dragons will want to be near me," I said and Koenma nodded before ordering George to update my file. I personally found it freaky having a file about me. I know that schools have your permanent records, but they do not have every detail of your life. However Koenma's folders have every detail and information about your life, which unnerves me.

"Alright guys, you need to go rest before the next day of the tournament. Hope, you will go with Botan to Genkai's dojo soon," Koenma said.

I nodded and saw Kurama stay in the room after the girls and the other guys left. Koenma stared at Kurama confused and asked, "What is it Kurama?"

I saw Kurama look at me quickly before smiling at Koenma. "Nothing Koenma, sorry I was just thinking. I'll be leaving now," Kurama said before giving a small nod of the head and leaving the room.

I looked over at Botan who had a portal ready. She gave a small smile when I walked over to her and the portal. "Sorry about how I acted," Botan said with her eyes filled with a true apology.

I was silent before softly smiling at her and shrugging. "It's alright girl. I'd be growling and snappy if someone was trying to take my man, even though I wasn't trying to take Koenma," I said. Botan blushed and I heard Koenma choke on the drink he had just sipped from.

I laughed at their embarrassed looks. "Koenma is not my… man," Botan said shyly.

I looked at her nervous and shy expression before looking at Koenma. "What are you waiting for Koenma? I can sense that you like Botan," I said.

Koenma coughed embarrassed again and Botan quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me through the portal. I gasped surprised before using my wings to help me land stably onto the ground. Without my wings, I would have landed face first onto the ground. Botan landed with ease and I could tell that she was use to the portals.

I laughed at Botan's expression and then I said, "He should quit being shy and make the first move already, because I can tell that you are getting sad that he doesn't show much affection."

Botan was silent before sighing. She gave me a small smile and said, "Thanks for saying that to him, even though it was really embarrassing. I hope Koenma asks me out on a date or at least a movie night soon."

I laughed and smiled at Botan. I had gotten a bad impression of Botan at first, but when she's not being a jealous woman, she's very peppy and nice. I hope that Koenma quits being shy soon and shows how he truly feels about her.

My happy feeling disappeared when I saw the miles of stairs looming before me. "Wait I have wings," I thought feeling stupid at myself.

Botan got on her oar and I stretched out my wings happily. I flew up the stairs faster than Botan. "Not fair," Botan said laughing as I landed at the top of the stairs.

A short woman with pink hair stepped out of the dojo when Botan landed beside me. I looked at the woman before me and I could tell that she was very serious when she wanted to be. I bowed my head respectively and Genkai gave a small smile.

"Well Hope, I'm not going to make this easy on you, but today you just have to get use to the dojo. Tomorrow morning at 4, we will begin your training," Genkai said.

I internally groaned at the fact that I will be waking up at four in the morning tomorrow, but I just gave a small smile to Genkai. Botan said she had to leave to watch the tournament, but she said she would visit me and keep up to date with how the team does.

"Tell the guys I wish them luck," I said waving as Botan disappeared in a portal. I turned around and saw Genkai sitting on the porch. I walked over towards her and kept my wings close to my body.

As if Genkai was reading my mind, she said, "Your room is down the hall and to the right and it will be the first door on the left."

"Thank you, I will try not to be a burden," I said before entering the dojo. It was all very plain but nice in its simple ways.

"So this is my new home for now. I wonder what my family is doing," I thought as I found my room. I frowned as I thought of how to sleep on a futon with my wings.

"This will prove to be interesting," I mumbled before sitting in the middle of my room on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and any other original character I create.

Story start

After many tries, I figured out a way to sleep without hurting my wings. I let out a small growl when Genkai woke me up the next morning by pouring cold water on me.

I opened my eyes and narrowed them at her. "Don't glare at me. I've tried countless ways to get you up, but it seems the simplest way is the one that works," Genkai said annoyed before walking out of the room.

I stood up and looked down at my clothes, which are the same as yesterday at the dark tournament. "I need some new clothes soon," I thought before walking out of the room and followed Genkai outside.

She was already doing a few stretches and I did the same. It was strange stretching with my new wings, but I was more flexible now than I was before the change. Genkai seemed pleased with my flexibility and I knew that testing my instincts and strength and powers would come next.

"I'm going to give you a few tests this morning to test your abilities," Genkai said with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. I nodded looking determined, but on the inside I was wishing I could still be sleeping on my futon.

"First you will run through that forest and find the red flag at the end in a clearing. You have fifteen minutes to find the flag, and bring it back here. You can fly and run. I don't care, but you will be in pain if you arrive late. Your time starts now," Genkai said and I took off running through the woods.

I was going to run through the forest first and find the flag and I will fly back if I have to. "I wish I had a watch," I thought with a small growl.

The trees were close together as I learned how to weave in out and out of the trees with my wings. A few times, my wings were scratched by some low branches, but I kept going. I fear Genkai's punishment for if I'm late more than being cut by the branches.

Halfway through the forest, I felt a presence behind me. I had no idea what the presence is, but it smells disgusting. My nose twitched in pain from how sensitive it is now, and the wretched smell is not helping.

I put some more speed into my run and smiled when I saw the red flag flying in the clearing. "Finally," I thought when I grabbed the flag and secured it in my top. I was not going to lose this flag no matter what.

"Yummy dragon," a sickening voice said as the disgusting smell grew stronger. My eyes narrowed as I looked around the clearing. Two bloodshot eyes were peering at me through the trees. I growled and shot up into the sky. I know that being in the air is not smart wise in a fight, but I have more important things to be doing than fighting some unknown demon.

As I started to fly off, I saw a short figure with deathly green skin and shaggy silver hair. Drool was falling out of the figure's mouth. I frowned and refrained from barfing.

"No come back, me eat you," the disgusting figure whined as I flew to where I knew Genkai's dojo resided. I kept glancing down to the forest every so often to see if the disgusting creature was following me. I sighed when I noticed that he was indeed following me.

My annoyance was rising as I kept hearing him calling out to me saying how much he wants to cook me and eat me. I focused my anger into my fingertips and smirked devilishly when I saw black fire swirling around my fingertips.

"Silence," I whispered as I shot the black fire from my fingertips at the demon. I paused in the air for two seconds as I saw my black fire engulf the creature and burn him to ashes in those seconds. I smiled before quickly flying to Genkai.

I saw a small flicker of pride in her eyes when I arrived ten minutes early and showed her the flag. "Good, now for the next test," Genkai said as she headed to a large fighting area outside.

"You will now harness your powers and use them as I tell you, do you understand?" Genkai asked as I stood in the center of the area and she stood at the edge.

I nodded as I calmed my body. "Summon as much fire as you can but do not burn anything, not even a single blade of grass," Genkai ordered quickly.

My eyes closed as I thought of the fire inside me. I breathed in slowly and deeply as I felt the fire from inside me start forming outside. I clenched my eyes as I reduced the heat from the fire. The fire looked menacing as I opened my eyes, which were shining black. I smiled as I saw the whole property and sky filled with black fire. Even Genkai was covered with the fire. Nothing was burning, because the fire was not warm. The fire would just feel like a cool breeze.

"Stop now," Genkai said and I closed my eyes and made the fire disappear back inside me.

I looked over at Genkai and saw her inspecting the area and her clothes. "Good job, nothing is burnt. Now, make as many copies of yourself with the fire as you can," she said.

I thought back to the competition where I made copies of myself with fire and I closed my eyes again to concentrate. One by one, I created copies of myself. "Make them look exactly like you," Genkai ordered as I started making the fire more detailed until I had at least one hundred copies of myself. I opened my eyes and inspected my copies. Every detail was the same.

"Cool," I said as I smiled at my copies. My copies smiled or waved at me.

"You can control their movements?" Genkai asked as she watched my copies act like me.

I shrugged and said, "I guess so."

"Interesting," I heard Genkai mumble as I watched two of my copies having an arm wrestling match.

I laughed as I saw the different facial expressions my copies were making. "I look like that at times," I said before laughing again.

I looked over at Genkai and I saw she was also letting out a small laugh. I smiled and she said, "Now make them disappear."

I frowned as some of my copies hugged me before I made them disappear. "I'm going to miss them," I said with a fake tear, which made me and Genkai laugh a little bit.

"You have one more test, but first there are some people who wish to visit you," Genkai said as she started walking to her dojo. I followed her curiously.

"Who wants to visit me?" I thought as I followed Genkai. I was tempted to fly past Genkai to her dojo, but it would be smart to keep my strength for the last test. I remained patient as I followed Genkai to the dojo. My eyes widened a second when I saw red hair blowing in the wind and a figure with jade eyes.

"Kurama," I thought when I saw his smiling face. A small smile lit up my face when I waved at him.

"Hey Kurama, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the dark tournament?" I said as I stood in front of Kurama. Usually I give friends a hug, but I do not know Kurama that well and it would be awkward to give him a hug.

"Hello Hope, I came to visit you and see how you are doing in Genkai's training. The team is done fighting for the day so I came here on our break," Kurama said as he smiled at me.

It was strange for kindness to be shown to me by someone I barely know, but it was kind of him to think of me even though he barely knows me. "Well thanks for visiting me. I'm doing well so far in the tests Genkai is putting me through. I have one more test for the day. How is the team doing in the tournament?" I said curiously as I saw Kurama shift closer to me. His eyes flashed gold quicker than any normal eye could catch, but I caught it.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

"The team is doing fine. We are in the finals now. Kuwabara is healing with Yukina's help right now, because he was cut up some in his last match," Kurama explained.

"Ouch," I muttered as I thought of Kuwabara with gashes in his body. "Well I hope Yukina heals him soon. How did your fights go?" I asked.

Kurama seemed happier that I was talking about him instead of just the team in general. "Why would it matter if I'm talking about the other guys? Is Kurama jealous? No, that's just crazy thinking," I thought as I sat down on the ground and rested my feet. Kurama sat down beside me and I ran my hands through the grass.

"I won all of the fights. Some of the fighters I went up against were very interesting, but they were lacking in certain areas of skill or intelligence," Kurama said.

"That's why they lost. Idiots rarely win and if they do win then it is only by luck or fate," I said and let out a few laughs. Kurama laughed a little as well.

A beeping sound came from Kurama's pocket and I heard him let out a small growl as his eyes flashed yellow.

"Kurama, you lazy bum, get back here," Kuwabara yelled in the communicating device Kurama pulled out of his pocket.

I looked at the device and saw Kuwabara's face on the screen. I failed to notice how close my face was to Kurama's as I watched the screen. "Hello Kuwabara," I said with a wave.

"Oh Hope, hey pretty dragon lady," Kuwabara said trying to be suave. I saw Hiei hit Kuwabara's head as Yukina frowned beside him.

"What is the problem Kuwabara?" Kurama asked with a hint of malice, but he sounded polite to Kuwabara.

"You just can't go running off like that," Kuwabara said. Kurama let out a small growl and I looked over at him. Our faces were very close, but I did not care that much as I looked at Kurama's eyes flickering between jade and gold.

Hiei took the communicating device away from Kuwabara and I waved at him. "Fox, come back before the next fight," Hiei said. Kurama chuckled and nodded.

"I'll be at the fight Hiei, don't worry," Kurama said before Hiei turned off the device. Kurama closed his device and turned his face towards me. Our lips were an inch apart. I let out a nervous laugh and backed away.

"It seems Hiei and you understand each other well," I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Yes we know many of each others' secrets. We trust each other," Kurama said as he watched my wings stretch out behind me.

I smiled softly and said, "Well that's great that you trust each other. It's hard these days to find people to trust with secrets."

Kurama was quiet as I stared up at the sky realizing how much I don't trust people with all of my secrets. I felt a small pressure on my hand and I looked down. Kurama's hand was on top of mine. I looked up at him and he had a soft smile and serious look in his eyes.

"I hope you can learn to trust me Hope," Kurama said.

"Maybe I will," I said with a small smile.

"Hope, time for your last test," Genkai's voice sounded from the doors of the dojo. I looked up at Genkai and then stood up. I held out my hand to help Kurama up, but he was already up. I let out a surprised laugh at how quick he moved. "You should be a ninja or a thief," I said to Kurama joking with him.

I saw a sparkle in Kurama's eyes at the word thief, but it quickly disappeared. "You never know what I'll be or what I've been, but I'm sure you'll find out sometime," Kurama said and I just gave a small smile.

"Hope, come on," Genkai said getting tired of waiting.

I frowned and then smiled at Kurama. "Thanks for visiting me. I hope you and the rest of the team do well in the tournament. Come visit me again if you want," I said before waving good bye to Kurama and walking over to Genkai.

Kurama waved and told me good bye before disappearing through a portal. I headed inside the dojo with Genkai. She led me to an empty room that smelled of cherry blossoms.

"Take a seat," Genkai said as she leaned against one of the walls. I sat in the center of the room and got in a comfortable position.

"You will meditate and find your inner dragon. Once you have found your inner dragon, you will be able to control everything about your new demon self. Your inner dragon will never be able to control you if you find it now and show the dragon that you are the master," Genkai instructed as I got into a meditating position.

"Find my inner dragon, how do I do that?" I thought confused and I received a smack on top of my head.

"Don't give me that stupid look. You look like Yusuke. Now close your eyes and concentrate on your inner soul. This is your last test for the day. If you fail today then we will have to keep trying this for hours on end without break," Genkai said as she gave me a serious look.

I sighed and then closed my eyes. "I'll do my best," I said to Genkai before concentrating solely on myself. No thoughts passed through my mind as I tried to find something buried deep within me.

For someone who has never meditated, trying to find your inner soul is hard. Hours passed as I searched inside myself. After almost deciding to call it quits, I felt and saw a small flicker of black fire. I frowned and ran towards the fire. As I ran closer, the fire grew larger. Two glowing black eyes were staring at me from inside the fire.

I stared down the dragon that looked furiously at me.

"I will not let some pathetic girl who used to be a human control me," the dragon roared and breathed fire at me.

I growled and used my power to make the fire surround the dragon in a cage. "Listen here buddy, I never chose for this to happen, but now that it has you just better get used to being a part of me. I'm not a weakling just because I use to be a human. I know many humans who are stronger than you can even imagine. There are many definitions of strength, and your brute force of your fire is no match to my strengths. You just need to accept that I'm the master here and learn your place," I said seriously to the dragon.

The dragon was silent and I could see surprised in his eyes. A laugh erupted from the dragon's throat as he looked at me.

"Interesting, very interesting, alright master, I shall obey you, however do not ever let anyone change you from the interesting person you are now," the dragon said. I smiled at the dragon and released him from the cage of fire.

"Nobody can change me," I said and the dragon let out another happy laugh.

The dragon bowed his head close to me and I decided to do something silly and something that the dragon has never experienced before. I wrapped my arms around the dragon's neck and he breathed a little fire in surprise. I laughed and pressed my cheek to the dragon's neck.

"Thank you dragon, what is your name?" I asked as the dragon relaxed.

"Mamoru," the dragon said and I smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mamoru, my name is Hope," I said.

"Well I shall still call you master," Mamoru said and I laughed and shrugged.

"Well if that is what you want to do then alright," I said.

Mamoru smiled and gave me a little nudge with his head. "You should return to reality master," he said and I frowned but nodded. I waved good bye as I left my meditation and returned to the room in Genkai's dojo.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

I opened my eyes and smiled at Genkai. "Have you found your dragon?" Genkai asked as I stood up and stretched out my sleeping muscles.

I nodded and said, "His name is Mamoru and he's pretty cool for a dragon." I looked over at Genkai after hearing her gasp in surprise. I never expected to hear Genkai gasp. Well I don't really know her so jumping to conclusions on what she will or will not do is not very nice.

"Did you say Mamoru?" Genkai asked approaching me slowly.

"Yes," I said with a nod of my head.

"Wait right here," Genkai said before hastily running out of the room. I tilted my head in confusion before walking around the room. As I walked around the room, I heard a beeping sound and then I heard Koenma's voice.

"What is it Genkai?" Koenma asked annoyed. It sounded like he was stressed out.

"I hope the guys are doing alright," I thought as I fiddled with my claws.

"Hope is the dragon demon of Mamoru. Mamoru, the great destructor," Genkai said quietly, but my heightened hearing still caught what she said.

"Mamoru, you never told me you were a great destructor," I thought inside my head to Mamoru.

"You never asked," Mamoru answered and I rolled my eyes.

"That isn't something you keep from your master and it doesn't matter if I ask or not," I thought and Mamoru just breathed out some fire and I felt my body heat up.

"Sorry, I'll tell you other things next time," Mamoru said before curling into a ball and sleeping. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against one of the walls as I listened to the rest of Genkai's and Koenma's conversation.

"Are you sure?" Koenma asked seriously.

"Yes, she just told me that Mamoru is inside of her," Genkai said snappily.

"What is so bad about having Mamoru inside me?" I thought confused as I felt myself go alert.

"Do you think the dragon will take control of her at some point and try to destroy the three worlds again like he tried with his last host?" Genkai asked with worry in her voice.

"Great, I get stuck with the world domination dragon," I thought and Mamoru laughed.

"Not world domination, world destruction," he said and I shushed him.

I sighed and summoned a ball of fire to throw from hand to hand to amuse myself while listening in on the conversation.

Koenma sighed and said, "I don't know. Just watch her and I'll send the team over to watch her at different times after the tournament. Until then just keep her doing simple tests and training so she will not have to use too much of her power."

I glared at my claws as I heard Genkai agree. "Well that sounds boring, just because I have a dangerous dragon in me I have to do weak stuff. They are crazy if they think I'm going to let Mamoru take control of me," I thought as I started pacing the room.

"You think you are stronger than me?" Mamoru asked and I nodded. "Silly master," Mamoru said as he tried to stop me from moving. I growled and kept moving. Mamoru tried to make fire appear around me, but I kept it inside me.

"Will you stop? That is annoying," I said as I went to walk out of the room.

"Stop what?" Genkai asked when I opened the door. Mamoru laughed inside as he went to sleep. I sighed and gave Genkai a smile.

"There was a fly buzzing around my head and it wouldn't go away," I said quickly coming up with a lie. Genkai eyed me wearily and nodded. It hurt to see her look at me like that. I sighed and told her I was going outside for a breather.

Genkai moved out of my way and I stepped outside. I flew up to the top of a tree and sat down on a thick branch. I growled a little when I sensed Genkai watching me. "I'm not going to do anything. I heard what you and Koenma said and I'm not happy about it. Mamoru is not going to control me, so you can stop worrying about me going all world destruction," I said as I ran my claws on one of the branches.

Genkai sighed and walked away. I smiled and then I growled once again when a portal appeared and the guys stepped out of the portal. I jumped into the air and surveyed the guys as they asked where I was. However Hiei and Kurama looked straight up at me. I glared at them and Hiei glared back.

"Come on Hope, come down here, we won't hurt you," Kurama said in a polite voice.

"I'm not coming down there if you all think I can't control my inner dragon. I'm in control and I don't want to be locked away just because you don't trust me," I said as I flapped my wings and flew a little higher.

Kurama sighed and then he looked up at me with gold eyes. He reached into his hair and pulled out a rose. I looked at him confused but glared at the rose. "Now now, come down here to Kurama," Kurama said as he made the rose extend out to a whip.

My eyes widened before growling at the whip. A smirk appeared on Kurama's lips and I could smell a fox demon aura coming from him.

I dodged his whip when he swung it at me. "Leave me alone," I said with a growl. Kurama just smirked at me and flicked his whip at me again.

"Don't worry Hope, we won't hurt you," Kuwabara said as he and Yusuke finally noticed that I was flying up in the air. I rolled my eyes and flew a little higher. I smiled when Kurama's whip was no longer able to reach me.

I smirked at Kurama when he realized his whip could not reach me. He looked over at Hiei and Hiei gave a small smirk and a nod of his head. "What are they planning?" I thought as I stayed in place in the sky.

Hiei smirked as Kurama crouched down and Hiei jumped on his shoulders and then jumped high in the air. I yelped in surprise as he jumped as high as I was flying. I flew to the side and tried to dodge him, but he grabbed one of my wings. I growled at the pain from his weight.

I flew down and flicked my wing so he would let go of my wing. "That hurt you fatso," I said as I went to fly back into the air. However a whip was wrapped around me and my wings before I could move. I growled and tried to shake out of the hold of the whip, but that only got me a few scratches from the thorns.

"She just called you fat shrimp," Kuwabara said to Hiei and laughed. Hiei scoffed and hit Kuwabara on the top of his head. I laughed and then stopped laughing when the whip pulled me into two strong arms. I looked up and saw two gold eyes and red hair peering down at me.

"You weren't supposed to catch me," I said to Kurama. Kurama laughed and then lowered his face closer to mine.

"Then you'll have to learn to run away faster, because it's very hard for many to run away from a great thief like me," Kurama said and I stared at him curiously.

"Ok I'm confused and I think you have some explaining to do," I said poking Kurama's chest. Kurama's eyes returned to their normal jade color and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Um I'll explain later, but first we need to take you to Koenma," Kurama said as he released me from his whip, which turned back into a rose. I stretched out my wings and flicked off the blood from the small cuts that the thorns caused. "Sorry," Kurama said looking at the small scratches.

"It's alright," I said before stepping through the portal that had appeared.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

"Please take a seat Hope," Koenma said when I landed in an office. I looked around and jumped onto a couch and stretched out. "Or that works too," Koenma said and I gave him a small glare.

"I don't appreciate you thinking I'm going to lose control and go crazy," I said as I bared my fangs at Koenma a bit. Koenma sighed and looked down a little ashamed. I sat up and stared at him. He flinched again at my serious stare.

"So do I get to sit in a lovely cell for the rest of my days or will you be smart and let me do as I please in the open air. I'm not going to lose control so I suggest you don't give me a reason to destroy some things," I said as I crossed my legs and stretched out my wings.

Koenma sighed and then coughed as he motioned for the spirit team to gather around him. I sighed when George motioned for me to leave the room. "Oh goody, let's go look at the different patterns on the walls," I mumbled as I stood in the hallway and George shut the office doors.

I sighed and twiddled my thumbs as the guys and Koenma spoke about things. I had no idea about what, because the doors and room were soundproof.

After standing in the hallway for what felt like an hour, I stepped into the office when George opened the doors. I took in everyone's expressions. Koenma looked pleased, which I fear the outcome of. Hiei looks the same as he always does. Kuwabara looks disappointed. Yusuke looks annoyed at being in Koenma's office still. Kurama's look made my heart skip a beat for a moment.

His eyes were jade green as a large smirk appeared on his face. "Alright, what's going on?" I asked with a sigh as I had no idea what the guys had came to a decision on.

Koenma cleared his throat and my eyes landed on him. "We've come to a decision," he said.

"Do I get a say?" I asked and Koenma shook his head which made me growl.

"Well then what is the plan here?" I asked as I sat down on top of Koenma's desk and gave him an annoyed look. Not getting to decide what happens to me is not something I enjoy.

"You will be living with Kurama in a cottage he has in the outer edge of the city limit. Also a collar will be placed on you so he will be able to control you if you were to get out of hand. You are to follow his rules and you are not allowed in the city for any reason. Do you understand?" Koenma said.

I gritted my teeth together as I kept from growling. "I'm going to be made into a pet?" I hissed out as I dug my claws into Koenma's desk.

"Ha, my master is going to be the slave now," Mamoru said to me in my head.

"Shut up Mamoru," I yelled in my mind before clenching my eyes shut to try and calm down.

My eyes flew open after feeling a swift wind rush into me and something thing and filled with power being clamped onto my neck. "Good job Hiei," Koenma said solemnly and I grabbed at the slim chain around my neck. I tried to break it as I growled in fury, but the chain would not work.

"Stop and calm down," Kurama ordered calmly and the chain shocked my hands. I yelped in pain before biting my bottom lip and growling at Kurama. Kurama's eyes flashed gold and narrowed as he ordered for me to calm down again.

When I stood up and glared at Kurama he ordered for me to calm down again and this time with more force. I gasped as I felt my heart constrict and I fell to my knees. I rested my head on the floor as the pain started disappearing when I slowly calmed down.

I looked up and went to stand up but the pain had made my legs too shaky to stand. "Why? This is too much. I'm not a pet or a slave. I'm not human anymore but I'm still a person. This is wrong," I whispered and then my voice got louder but I made sure to stay calm. I did not want that pain running through my body again.

"I'm sorry Hope, but this must be done. We don't know you well enough to trust you with this power so we have to do this," Koenma said and I slowly pushed up on my hands and knees. Someone crouched down in front of me and I saw someone else standing at the side of the person crouching before me.

"This is ludicrous," I said to Koenma and I saw him sigh and flinch again.

"I'm sorry. Kurama, take her home now," Koenma said sadly before walking away from me. I looked up and saw that I was looking straight into Kurama's eyes and they were still gold.

"It's alright Hope, this isn't going to be as bad as you think," Kurama said and I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Sure it won't," I muttered before feeling Kurama gently help me up. Kurama went to pick me up but I pushed his hands away. I did not want to be touched right now. Hurt and betrayal were rushing through me. I know that these men barely knew me, which is true. However doing this type of enslavement and taking away my power is horrible.

"Hope, stop," Kurama ordered and I felt my body go stiff and still. My thoughts were not sweet and gentle as I felt Kurama pick me up into his arms. My body would not move to my commands but it was relaxed against my will in Kurama's arms. I glared at him as he walked through a portal. I made sure to send a fierce glare at Koenma before I disappeared from the office.

"We're doing this to help you Hope," Kurama said as he walked to a cottage in a large forest. A field was behind the cottage and I smelled a lake a good distance behind the field.

"I don't want help I didn't ask for," I whispered with as much force as I could manage with my body not wanting to work for me.

Kurama kicked open the cottage door and threw me onto the couch in the living room. I cried out and then growled when I felt my wings squished behind me. Kurama leaned over me and kept me pushed into the couch. I couldn't move to begin with so what's the point.

He let out his own growl and I laughed when I realized mine was more ferocious. "So cute," I said and he growled louder, but it still did not match how fierce my growl sounds.

"So you think that my growl is cute huh?" Kurama asked as he brought his face closer. I looked at him quietly before blowing out a little fire from my mouth. Kurama jumped back in shock and I smirked.

"Stupid, you forgot to order me not to use my powers," I thought as I looked at the plain ceiling.

"Why did you do that?" Kurama yelled as he made sure his nose was not burned off.

"Let me move and quit treating me like a doll and I might be more hospitable," I said with a hint of malice. Not having control of my body will drive me farther up the ladder of rage than anything else will. I can deal with not being in control of some things. However everyone enjoys having control of their own body.

Kurama sighed and then said, "You can move." I smiled as I jumped off the couch and stretched out my hurting wings.

"Don't do that again," I said before throwing a couch pillow at Kurama. Kurama growled and I laughed again before running out of the living room and into different parts of the cabin. "Exploration time," I thought as I started peaking into rooms.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

Kurama sighed and rested in the living room as I looked through his whole cabin. He yelled at me not to go in his room and of course that makes me want to snoop around in there even more than I wanted to before.

"You never tell someone not to do something, because then they really want to do what they've been told not to do," I told Kurama as I started using my claws to unlock his door. He locked a few minutes ago and I was trying to pick the lock. If I had to I could burn the door down.

"Master, I have a better idea," Mamoru said.

"What?" I asked curiously as I stopped trying to unlock the door.

"Turn yourself into fire and slip under the door without burning the door," Mamoru said.

"Good idea," I thought with a smirk. I concentrated on my form and slowly changed into fire. I breathed in deeply as I made the temperature disappear from the fire. I smirked in the fire before letting all of myself become fire. I quickly slipped underneath the door and became solid again when I was inside the room.

I smiled when I smelled the flowery scent of the room. It was not something a girl's room would smell like. The flower smell was throughout the room but in a soft way. A warm and fox smell filled the rest of the room. I slowly crept around the room and looked at the desk and the dressers. I really wanted to go through Kurama's drawers but I'm not that mean. I may want to ring his neck right now, but I'm not going to go through his private drawers.

"Aw be a little more nosey," Mamoru teased as I walked into Kurama's closet.

"Nice clothes," I whispered with a small whistle.

"Hope, are you alright?" Kurama called out and I held my breath.

I quickly stepped into the closet when I heard Kurama sigh outside of his door. I turned my body into dark fire and took out all of the heat as I became one of the shadows in the closet. Kurama opened his bedroom door and stepped inside I smiled when I noticed he kept his lights off. I slowly slid through the closet door and slipped out of his room in my fire form.

I sighed when I sat down on the couch in the living room. "So close," I whispered.

"Hope you should learn to take away your scent when you sneak around in your fire form," Kurama whispered from the entrance to the living room. I jumped in fright and then sighed.

"Dang it," I whispered and then went to run away. However, Kurama was faster and grabbed me in his arms.

"It's not nice to snoop," he whispered and I swallowed nervously before trying to fight out of his grip.

"Kurama, open the door," Yusuke's voice yelled outside and I sighed in relief.

I went to struggle out of his hold on me again, but instead of heading to the door, Kurama kept his hands around me. "Let go," I whispered angrily.

"You should learn to behave Hope," Kurama whispered and I felt his claws trace down my stomach.

"Yes master, you should behave," Mamoru teased and I glared at the floor.

"You are not my master, ever. I use to think you were pretty cool, but you just seem like a power loving jerk right now," I yelled and used my wings to throw Kurama off me.

I glared at Kurama and his eyes were turning back to their green color. He seemed actually sorry for his actions.

"I'm out of here," I said and I flew out a window. The glass cut my arms a little bit, but I could deal with that pain.

"Hey, Hope where are you going?" Kuwabara yelled from the front lawn.

"Far away," I yelled before flying far away from the cottage. I felt the collar around my neck shocking me but it was not a bad shock to make me quit flying.

"Koenma is going to kill us," Yusuke yelled annoyed before I was too far away to hear them.

I flew for hours until I stopped at a small lake in the mountains. It was chilly tonight, but my inner fire helped warm me up. I glared at my reflection with the collar around my neck. "I'm not going to lose control. This isn't needed," I said angrily before grabbing the collar. I yelled at the pain of the shock. I gritted my teeth and kept trying to tear off the collar.

Tears slid down my cheeks as I felt the electricity flowing through my body from the collar. My head was hurting worse than I've ever felt before.

"Master, stop," Mamoru yelled as I kept struggling with the collar.

"No, I want it off," I thought since I could not use my voice from the pain.

"Hope," a woman's voice yelled fearfully and I looked up from the water. I saw Botan standing to my side at a distance. She looked relieved to find me, but fear ran across her face when she saw my bleeding hands and my convulsing body as I tugged on the collar non-stop.

I hissed at her and yelled, "Get this thing off me or stay away from me. I'm no one's pet."

"Hope, calm down. Is it Mamoru?" Botan asked as she slowly approached me.

"No, it's not my inner dragon. This is my own anger," I roared at Botan. The woman flinched back a bit and then I growled when a portal appeared beside her. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stepped out of the portal.

I stood up shakily but stood up nonetheless. "Stay away from me," I growled out as I tore my hands away from the collar. I gasped at the feel of pain in my body as I made my muscles keep me up.

"Hope, I apologize," Kurama whispered and I growled at him. My mind was only focusing on my anger and the pain in my body at these people. They did not give me a chance to prove that I can control myself. They just put in a stupid collar and wanted me to do as they say.

"Apology not accepted," I yelled and went to fly away but my wings would not work. "No," I whispered and started backing away slowly since my muscles would not cooperate well.

"Hope, please I'm sorry," Kurama said louder this time as he walked towards me. I shook my head at him and growled.

"I belong to no one," I yelled as I felt the collar starting to shock me again when I grabbed it.

"Get this off me," I roared in pain as the collar gave a particularly strong shock.

A large amount of black fire appeared behind me and Mamoru made his first appearance for everyone to see. "Get this off of my master now," Mamoru yelled at the people before me. I shivered from the pain and felt tears falling down my cheeks, but they were not normal tears. My tears were now blood from all of the pain that has been racking my body.

I gasped and fell back into Mamoru's front leg. He held me stay up but it was very hard to keep steady.

"Get it off her now," Mamoru roared fiercer than I thought he could. I could sense the clouds turning black and swirling in the sky dangerously as fire started swirling around Mamoru and me.

I shakily touched Mamoru's muzzle and soothed him. The clouds were still black, but the fire disappeared.

"Hope," Kurama whispered as he slowly approached me. I glared at him as he quickly took the collar off my neck. Mamoru growled at Kurama and he quickly backed off.

"Stay away from my master," Mamoru roared at the others before picking me up and flying off. I gave a sad glare to the others before relaxing in my dragon's hold and falling asleep while flying through the air.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

I awoke later in the night in a cool cave. I was resting on Mamoru and he gave me a sad smile when I looked at him. I sighed and stood up before walking out of the cave. Mamoru went to follow me, but I made him stay where he was. My hands and neck felt like they were on fire from all of the electrical shocks from the collar.

The night breeze swirled around me as I headed to the nearest stream. I smiled softly at the fresh smell of the stream. The night sky reflected like a beautiful painting in the stream. I gently sat down and rested my wings before cupping some water into my hands and letting the cool water cleanse my wounds. I hissed out in pain when some water seeped into some of the deep wounds.

I summoned some of my inner fire to mend with the water and burn out the infection in my wounds. I used some extra cloth from my outfit and bandaged my hands. I pulled back my hair and cupped more waters in my hands to clean the wounds around my neck. I clamped my teeth together as I quickly used my fire to burn out the infection in my neck.

I let out a loud sigh when I finished wrapping my neck with extra cloth from my outfit. "Master," a voice whispered by my side and I saw a young boy about eight years old. He had black hair to his shoulders and crimson eyes. I smiled when I recognized my inner dragon standing before me.

"Hello Mamoru, come sit," I said and patted the ground beside me. Mamoru smiled and sat beside me.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he looked at my bandaged hands.

I smiled and patted his head. "Much better, thank you for getting me out of that situation back there," I said and pulled Mamoru into a hug.

"You're welcome master," Mamoru said as he relaxed in my hug. I found it hard to believe that Mamoru could have tried to destroy all of the worlds.

"Mamoru can I ask you a private question?" I asked as we stared at the twinkling sky above.

"Alright master," Mamoru said as I ran my fingers gently through his hair.

"Why did you really try to destroy all of the worlds?" I whispered and I felt Mamoru tense a moment before he frowned and moved closer to me.

"All of the others of my kind were killed. I was so young. I'm thousands of years old now, but that is still very young in dragon years. I was only in my four thousands when a band of humans and demons killed my family in their meditation states. Every thousand years, my kind meditates for a few years to store all of the information we've learned and to rest. I was not meditating yet, because I refused to and I saw my family slaughtered before my eyes. I was so angry. I gathered all my energy to destroy the worlds because I did not want anyone to exist after what happened to my family. Koenma and his father were able to stop me and they sealed me away. I escaped my seal and sealed myself to you," Mamoru explained.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I held Mamoru close to me and ran my hands through his hair. He still really was a kid in his own way. Any young child would be distraught and heartbroken by the loss of any family member, especially the whole family.

"Master, are going to leave me?" Mamoru whispered sounding scared. My eyes widened and I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I hugged Mamoru tighter.

"I'll never leave you," I said as I placed a soothing kiss on his forehead. Mamoru sighed and rested his head against my shoulder.

"What will we do about Koenma and the others?" Mamoru asked after a long moment of silence.

I sighed and looked up at the night sky wishing it could give me answers. "I don't know. I just know we need to go somewhere that is not known by many people," I said and I looked at Mamoru. A large smile was on his face.

"We can go to my home. It's so pretty there. You'll love it," Mamoru said as he excitedly stood up and I caught him before he fell to the ground. I could tell that being out of my body was draining him of energy quicker than he is used to.

I stood up and held Mamoru in my arms bridal style so I could keep a better grip on him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I flew up into the sky. "Tell me which way to go and I'll fly us there since I've rested," I said as I hovered in the sky.

Mamoru nodded and started telling me directions. It was a peaceful flight to the beautiful fields and peaceful forest where Mamoru lived. I saw a few tears slide down his cheeks and I quickly wiped them away and hugged him closer as I landed in a large tree to sleep in. Mamoru smiled at me before falling asleep in my arms. I sighed and looked at the stars.

I wished that the spirit detectives, more some than others, did not treat me as if I was an uncontrollable monster. There are tons of humans and demons in these worlds that are unsafe to the worlds. Just because I have a powerful dragon with me does not mean that I cannot keep something bad from happening. Anyways, there is no need to fear Mamoru. He is just a sad and lonely young dragon, but he will not be lonely anymore.

I glared when I looked at my bandaged hands. I use to get a strange feeling when I was around Kurama, but that was before he became a master of me. No one is my master.

I frowned and fell asleep holding Mamoru closet to me. "Sleep well Mamoru," I whispered before falling asleep.

Back at the cabin, Koenma had arrived and he was furious. Botan was trying to calm Koenma down, but she was not succeeding. Hiei was sitting in a tree outside the cabin watching Kurama pace angrily. Kuwabara and Yusuke were trying to get Koenma to quit fussing. Kurama was beating himself up mentally.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to do that to her, to put a collar on her. No demon should ever have to experience that," Kurama yelled in his mind as he paced in his backyard.

"You only did it because you want to keep her close to you, because you wish to mate with her," Youko whispered to Kurama in his mind.

Kurama stopped in his tracks and looked at the night sky in shock. "That can't be true. I haven't thought of having a mate in years," Kurama thought back to Youko, but more to himself.

"Times have changed kit, and it is time for you to stop being alone. Hope is your mate, but you've gone and made your chances with her slim to none. Maybe I should give you some seduction lessons," Youko said with a mocking voice.

"No to the lessons, but I have to fix this somehow. I'm such an idiot," Kurama thought, growled, and pulled out his rose whip to take out some of his anger with practice.

"What's got the fox so worked up?" Hiei thought as he watched Kurama tense up.

"Hey shrimp, what you doing?" Kuwabara yelled up at Hiei and Hiei growled.

Yusuke quickly dragged Kuwabara away before Hiei could beat the tall young man to a pulp.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

I awoke the next morning to a gentle breeze and the smell of cooked fish. I opened my eyes and saw Mamoru cooking fish. I yawned happily and hugged Mamoru. "Hello master," Mamoru said and I ruffled his hair.

"Hey Mamoru, this smells great," I said and he gave a proud smile.

Mamoru handed me a fish on a stick and he started eating himself as I took a bite. "So good," I said and gave the fish a heavenly look, which made Mamoru laugh.

I sighed after breakfast with my full stomach. I slowly stood up and rubbed my stomach. Mamoru chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him. "So I'm going exploring, do you want to come with me?" I asked as I looked at the large fields and forests surrounding us.

"I'm going to visit my family's grave," Mamoru whispered and I gave him a hug.

"Just say my name if you need me," I whispered before giving him a small smile and I started walking away from him.

I stretched out my wings and flew up into the air. I smiled as the fresh air surrounded and passed me. "So calming," I thought while flying over the beautiful terrain. I flew over smaller demons and my heart darkened every time I saw a happy demon couple. I'm happy for them, but their happiness just reminds me how alone I am.

I sighed as I flew faster to get away from all of the fornicating demons. I smiled albeit a little sadly, as I landed on a mountain ledge for away from everyone. I had a perfect view of the land. I also had a perfect view of seeing a colorful portal appear by a small pond. I growled as I saw a form with flaming red hair appeared out of the portal. A shorter figure with gelled black hair also stepped out.

"Not those guys. I don't want to talk with them, especially not Kurama," I thought as I clawed the mountain. My nails produced that interesting sound of nails on a chalkboard and I sighed as the sound gave me a little less stress.

My neck and hands burned a little as I looked back at Kurama's form. "I belong to no one," I thought before flying up into the cloud coverage.

I flew above Kurama and Yusuke, but kept hidden amongst the clouds.

"Are you sure she's going to want to talk to you Kurama? She seemed really pissed at you," Yusuke said as he surveyed the area.

Kurama kept silent as he started walking towards the lake where I had stayed with Mamoru earlier. I held back my annoyance as I felt a flicker of curiosity at why Kurama would possibly follow me. He had a very sorrowful look in his eyes, which his face did not betray.

Yusuke sighed as he gave Kurama some room as Kurama smelled for my scent at the lake area. "Look up and you still won't see me," I thought with a sense of pride. However, my pride disappeared when I felt a sharp pain enter my heart and course through my body.

"Mamoru," I whispered before letting out a roar and flying towards where I sensed Mamoru. Kurama and Yusuke looked up and I did not care that they saw my enraged form, and I did not care that they were following me. All I cared about was getting to Mamoru and saving him. He was in trouble. I could sense it. "Mamoru," I yelled as I saw a dark cloud on the ground. A few people were standing there with smirks on their faces.

They gave me surprised looks when I roared and sent black fire towards them. They screamed in pain when it struck them. Hell's fire will burn any demon, no matter their power level.

I sniffed the air and gasped as I realized that Mamoru's flesh was burning in the black cloud. "Poison," I thought before diving towards the cloud. I flapped my wings harshly, but that did not diminish the cloud.

"Hope," Mamoru screamed as I felt my heart pulse with fiery pain.

"I'm coming," I yelled before flying up into the air and diving towards the cloud. I did not know if the cloud would try to trap me so I needed momentum on my side to keep the cloud from capturing me as well.

I hissed in pain as the cloud surrounded me and started burning me. I grabbed Mamoru's shivering and crying form and flew out of the cloud. The cloud disappeared after we were out. I growled when I smelled the blood from Mamoru. He was bleeding slowly from many places where the cloud had burned too much of his flesh away. I quickly landed close to the stream. Mamoru clung to me tightly as Yusuke and Kurama appeared.

I growled at them warningly if they tried anything I did not like. "Hope we can help him, we can save him. Let us help the boy," Yusuke said.

I glared at the two approaching me. "You want to help Mamoru now even though you so rudely judged him earlier," I growled out as I tried to soothe and cleanse Mamoru the best with the healing ability of my fire. Mamoru was whimpering as I heard his breathing struggle.

Yusuke gasped and Kurama downcast his eyes. "Let us help Hope, please, you're hurt too," Yusuke whispered as I felt my own wounds start to bleed, but they were miniscule compared to Mamoru's injuries. Mamoru let out a heart-wrenching cry as he tried to move in my arms. My heart broke as I stared at his hurt form.

"Alright save him, but if either of you hurt him then I'm ripping you to shreds," I threatened as I gently stood up and Yusuke opened a portal. I quickly stepped through and ended up in a medical room, no doubt in Koenma's palace.

I gently set Mamoru onto the bed in the room as Kurama and Yusuke entered through the portal. I gave Mamoru soothing words and a reassuring smile before allowing the doctors and Kurama to tend to Mamoru. I stood by the door and glared at anyone who was acting suspicious. I growled, as I smelled Koenma approaching the room.

"Hope, may I speak with you?" Koenma asked in a submissive tone, which I'm sure is something new for the prince of spirit world.

"Talk right here, I'm not leaving Mamoru," I said as I kept my eyes on Mamoru's sleeping form. The healers were doing quick and good work on Mamoru's burn wounds. A few people healed me earlier, since it was quicker with my miniscule wounds.

Koenma sighed and said, "I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry. I believed what everyone else has believed. I have been watching you and I heard the truth about Mamoru. I'm sorry. I know you won't forgive me any time soon, but please you and Mamoru stay here for both of your safeties. None of this would have happened if I hadn't made you be owned by someone because I believed false stories about Mamoru."

I gave Mamoru a small glance before looking at Koenma. He was in his toddler form and looked almost ready to cry. I sighed, picked him up, and held him in my arms. I looked into his eyes, which he looked into mine, and said, "I don't know when I'll forgive you, but thank you for realizing your mistake. However, I'm still pissed about the whole ownership thing. I do not belong to anyone, ever, well not in that way at least. I'm not a pet or a slave. Anyways, Mamoru and I will stay here. Mamoru is not to be harmed or you'll be missing some workers."

Koenma nodded and I looked back over at Mamoru. Kurama was applying a paste onto some of the deeper burns and our eyes met. He gave me a sincere sorry look and I just stared at him. My burns on my neck and hands were gone thanks to the healers, but I still felt the burning sensation as I looked at Kurama. I looked away from him and I could see out of my peripheral vision that he sighed and looked like he had just been kicked.

"He deserves the cold shoulder," I thought before resting against the wall. I was going to keep watch of Mamoru all night and all day until he woke up again. No one would move me. A bed is not important to me when Mamoru is in pain.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

My back and neck ached as I sat on the floor across from Mamoru's bed, which he was still sleeping in. An ogre brought me some food earlier, which I ate sparingly. I was too worried about Mamoru to eat anything. Small whimpers were sounding from Mamoru and they made my heart clench. "If only I had been with him, or if I had been faster then he would not be hurting this much," I thought as I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks.

My bloodshot eyes flicked over to the door as Kurama entered the room with a few herbs and some tea. Kurama put the mixed herbs into Mamoru's wounds and replaced the bloody bandages. Kurama tentatively walked over towards me and handed me the tea. I just stared at his outstretched hand with the tea.

"No thanks," I whispered in my dry and scratchy voice.

Kurama sighed and sat down in front of me. "You need to drink something at least since you won't eat Hope," Kurama said getting aggravated.

He can get as angry as he wants, because I'm furious with him. I'm happy he is helping Mamoru, but I hate how he placed a collar on me. I looked at my bandaged hands so I would not have to stare into Kurama's beautiful jade eyes.

"They are not beautiful," I thought with a small growl. Kurama growled back and I looked up at him. His eyes were yellow and I felt my will want to bow down a bit. "No," I thought as I toughened my gaze and glared at him.

"You and my kit need to settle this already. It's a shame that a beauty such as you has to be alone. You should have a man's company with you," Youko's voice sounded from Kurama's lips.

I felt my body react well to the silky voice as I leaned forward to sniff at Youko. Youko smirked as he leaned forward and smelled my neck as I smelled his. I cursed myself mentally as I felt my body reacting to the pull of wanting to find a mate. Youko's power was calling my own demonic power forth. I sighed as my eyes fluttered closed while Youko grabbed my sides and pulled me into his lap.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared into the gold depths of Youko's eyes. I felt my heart rate increase as our faces drew closer.

"Kurama, oh Kurama," Botan's voice rang into the room as Youko's lips and mine were barely touching. Youko growled at Botan and the grim reaper quickly ran out of the room.

"Hope," Youko growled as I stared back into his gold eyes. I gasped as I felt the power inside me starting to swirl around Youko and me.

"Youko, she's not ready to be mated to both you and Kurama yet," Hiei's voice called from the doorway. I went to look at Hiei, but Youko held my face gently but with enough pressure to make me not move.

"I'm not mating with her, yet," Youko growled as he looked back into my eyes. I growled when I felt the connection he was trying to make. He was trying to create himself as a dominant demon in my mind. He wanted me to see myself as only a submissive demon so I would be easier to mate. I growled and broke the connection. I flapped my wings and forced Youko away from me. I stood up and glared at the now confused Kurama.

"Keep your fox in check Kurama," I said with a glower before leaving the room to get some air. I made sure that Mamoru was fine before leaving. I walked to the gardens of the castle and rested under a tree. The shade felt nice as the scent of flowers surrounded me. It was very calming. Calm was what I needed with all of the things that have been happening to me.

A little while later Hiei appeared in the tree above me. "What is it?" I asked as I closed my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

Hiei just ignored my question or just remained silent. Either way, I growled and asked, "Are you out here to watch me?"

"No," Hiei said as I heard him shift on the tree branch.

"Alright then," I whispered before standing up and walking back to the castle and to Mamoru's room. I smiled when I saw Mamoru sitting up in the bed. He looked very tired, but his small smile lifted my worries.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered almost afraid that I was imagining Mamoru awake.

Mamoru patted the bed and I sat beside him. "I'm a lot better. Thank you for saving me Hope," Mamoru said as he hugged me. I smiled and gave a sigh of relief as I returned the hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright," I said as I kissed his forehead. Mamoru smiled and relaxed against me. "Do you want to get out of this bed?" I whispered after a while. I could sense Mamoru's restlessness. He never has been one for sitting still.

"Yes," he said excitedly and I stood from the bed. Mamoru was still too injured to walk around so I scooped him up in my arms. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Escape plans are fun," Mamoru whispered and I let out a small laugh.

"Unfortunately we have to live here for our safety, but no more collars. Anyways this place is nice. All of the people aren't though," I said as I flew through the hallways and out a large window hanging open. I flew high into the sky and Mamoru breathed in the air happily. I made sure to be careful while flying so I would not jar any of Mamoru's wounds. His laughter was contagious and soon I was laughing too.

We flew around for two hours before I heard Mamoru's stomach grumbling. I giggled at him and then he laughed when my stomach grumbled as well. "Let's go find some food," he said and I swooped down to the ground. I gave Kurama a small glare when I saw him standing at the doors of the castle.

"Hope, may I talk with you?" Kurama asked and I cringed internally when I heard and saw the true sorrow in his voice and eyes.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and said, "We will have to talk later tonight, because I need to get Mamoru something to eat, but yes we will talk." Kurama gave a nod before I walked into the castle. Mamoru gave me a curious look at how I had not just ripped off Kurama's head.

"What's going on Hope?" Mamoru whispered since Kurama was not too far away.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered as I felt my emotions conflicting inside me.

Mamoru and I reached the kitchen; Yusuke and Kuwabara were already eating at the kitchen counter. They were joking about high school when Mamoru and I entered the room. The conversation ceased when I set Mamoru on a chair at the table. Mamoru smiled at me, but he gave a weary look at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hey Hope," Kuwabara finally broke the silence. I stopped looking in the refrigerator and looked at Kuwabara. I felt no ill feelings and acceptance coming from Kuwabara and Yusuke. I let a small smile appear on my face as I decided to give everyone another chance. Kurama will be the big test tonight, but I will worry about that later.

"Hey guys," I said as I pulled out fish out of the refrigerator. Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled and I breathed easier as soon they started talking happily with Mamoru. Soon Hiei joined our cozy atmosphere. Hiei did not speak, but I saw him send me a small smile. I returned the smile before dodging a fish bone that Mamoru threw at me. I smirked at Mamoru and stuck my tongue out at him before throwing the fish bone into Kuwabara's hair.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

Later that night, I was standing outside in the garden. The night air felt nice to my outstretched wings. I wanted to take flight, but I had another agenda tonight besides flying around. The sound of soft and graceful footsteps behind me and I smelled Kurama walking towards me.

"Hope," Kurama whispered to let me know he was there, but I already knew.

"Kurama," I said and turned around to face him. Kurama had an apologetic look in his eyes and I frowned. This was hard for me to start fresh with Kurama, but I had told myself that I would do this. I sighed and closed my eyes before looking at Kurama again.

"Let's start over," I said to Kurama and I could tell he happily agreed but he kept calm.

"I think that's a good idea. Hello my name is Kurama," Kurama said and stuck his hand out towards me. I stared at his hand before slowly slipping my hand into his.

"Hope, nice to meet you," I said even though I still felt apprehensive about this. I could sense Youko inside of Kurama and it bothered me about the whole mating fiasco deal that was happening earlier.

"About what happened earlier," Kurama started and I shook my head with a small and strained smile.

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure you tell Youko never to try and make me a submissive again or else he will be missing his tail. Kurama was quiet and I assumed he was relaying my message to Youko.

"He'll behave and so will I," Kurama said and I nodded with a quirk of my lips.

"Good, now no more collars right?" I asked and he quickly gave a nod of his head.

"Right," he said and I nodded before starting to walk back to the castle. "Come on Kurama, let's go inside out of the cold," I said and Kurama followed me. I still felt tense around him, but I felt better knowing that he was willing to restart all of this. We had been well together just being around each other at the beginning, but that all changed after that collar.

I let out a calming breath and looked at Kurama. "You can walk beside me. I don't bite," I said and he slowly got in step beside me.

"So what is Mamoru doing?" Kurama asked after a moment of silence. I paused and a strange look crossed my face.

"Well last time I saw him, he was heading towards Koenma's room. I think he is about to drive Koenma a little crazy," I said and laughed as I heard an angry spirit prince yell in outrage.

"I got his pacifier," Mamoru cheered as he ran towards Kurama and me.

"Good job Mamoru, now go put hot sauce on it," I said with a wink and Mamoru ran off.

"He heals quickly now," Kurama said and I smiled.

"He had some help," I said and gave Kurama a small smile.

"I was happy to help," Kurama said and he gave me a small smile in return. We headed to the living room, where Kuwabara and Yusuke were playing a video game. Yusuke was winning. Hiei was sitting in the windowsill staring out at the night sky. He looked very relaxed.

Mamoru came into the living room with the pacifier in his hands again, but this time there was a little dash of red stuff on it. It was hard to see so I knew that Mamoru had rubbed the sauce on there to be less noticeable. "Smart," I thought as Koenma stormed into the room with a very angry and aggravated look.

"Give it," Koenma yelled at Mamoru. Mamoru just handed over the pacifier and stood beside me. I gave him a side hug as everyone stopped to watch Koenma stick the pacifier back in his mouth. I held in my laughter as I made sure Mamoru kept his face innocent.

Koenma's face turned red as he spit out his pacifier. "Water," he cried and ran out of the room. George the ogre ran after him to get him some water. I busted out laughing and picked up Mamoru.

"My wonderful partner in mischief," I said and twirled him in the air. He laughed and hugged me around my neck as I continued to hold him.

"Hope," Koenma growled as he entered the living room again, but this time his face was not as red.

"Milk and bread help the heat go away better than water. Water just makes it worse," I said and Koenma's eyes narrowed.

"You did this," Koenma yelled and pointed his finger at me. Mamoru sent me a small smile, which he hid from everyone else. Kurama knew that Mamoru did it though, but he knew the hot sauce was my idea.

"What if I did? You can't prove it," I said and gave Kurama a small look that said to be quiet.

Koenma kept pointing at me and stumbling over his words in his anger. "Whatever just don't do it again," Koenma yelled when he finally regained his ability to speak coherently.

"I didn't do it," I said with a shrug and stuck my tongue out at Koenma when he turned his back to me. As soon as he was far enough away, everyone but Hiei and Kurama busted out laughing.

"Great idea Hope," Mamoru said as he kissed me on the cheek.

I shrugged and ruffled Mamoru's hair. "It's a gift to come up with pranks," I said and Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Sure," he said and I laughed.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking at Mamoru and me with smirks on their faces. "Finally someone else who will help us prank binky breath," Yusuke cheered and Mamoru jumped out of my arms to Yusuke.

"Can I play?" Mamoru said and pointed to the game and television.

"Sure," Yusuke said and kicked Kuwabara out of the way.

"Hey," Kuwabara yelled but he quieted down when I told him to stop whining. He sighed and I decided to play a board game with Kuwabara and Kurama while Yusuke taught Mamoru how to the play the video game. Soon Mamoru was beating Yusuke at the game, which caused Yusuke to be shocked and then start complaining.

I laughed as me and Kurama were close to winning, while Kuwabara was far from winning in the trivia game. Kurama gave me a challenging look, which I returned. I never give up a game or competition easily and he seemed he did not either.

We locked eyes and Kuwabara backed away as lightning traveled from our eyes. I smirked as I answered the last question correctly and I placed my pawn onto the winner's square. "I win," I whispered and Kurama gave a small frown.

"Ha, she beat you fox," Hiei said and I laughed.

Yusuke and Kuwabara just started snickering and Kurama just shook his head. "Congratulations Hope," Kurama said and shook my hand, but I could tell that he had wanted to win.

"Better luck next time Kurama," I said with a smirk.

He smirked back and said, "Yes you'll need it." I laughed and then ran over to Mamoru and started playing him on the video game. He beat me at the game, but it was fun to play. A sigh of relief passed through everyone as the tension was finally gone between everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

Later that night, Botan led Mamoru and me to separate rooms. I did not feel safe leaving Mamoru alone, but he said he would be fine. I made him promise to call for me if he needed help. Botan gave us a little smile before leaving. I was still not fond of her but I was making an effort to be nice to her.

Mamoru gave me a hug, which I returned, before he went into his own room. I sighed and walked into my own room. Botan was staring at me through the open doorway and I looked back at her.

"Yes," I said hinting for her to quit staring and to speak.

"Koenma wants to talk with you tomorrow morning," Botan said before quickly walking off.

"Alright," I said with a confused look as I shut my bedroom door.

My eyes widened at the room before me. A large black four-poster bed with black lace curtains was sitting in the middle of the room. Two large glass French doors led out to a balcony. The room contained a bathroom with black and white marble and the shower was big enough to fit five people. However, my wings will be taking up the space of the shower.

I locked my bedroom door and slipped off my clothes. A good shower was in order after everything. I stretched out my wings before slipping into the shower under the warm water. I sighed in relief as the tension eased out of my body with the help of the water. The fire within me lapped around my skin in the water and it filled the room with steam. I smiled as I stepped out of the shower and allowed my fire to dry my body.

I slipped on a black nightshirt that Koenma had bought for me and I slipped on some clean underwear. I jumped into the bed and made myself comfortable. However, a knock at the bedroom door disturbed my attempt at sleep.

"Come in," I said loud enough to be heard. I snuggled in the covers as the door opened. George the ogre was standing there looking nervous as I glared at him. "Yes," I said annoyed as I put the pillow on top of my head.

"Um Koenma wants to see you now. Something has come up," George said in a slight stutter at the beginning.

"Why?" I growled out as I started stepping out of the bed. George's cheeks went red at seeing me in only a nightshirt and I rolled my eyes at him.

"He just said it was important," George said with a cough to get rid of his blush.

"It better be important," I growled as I started walking to Koenma's office. A scowl was on my face and a pillow was firmly gripped in my hand. If I needed to hit the man then I am ready.

"What is so important?" I growled as I shoved open the doors to Koenma's office.

"Ah Hope, glad you could make it. There are a few demons that I want you to help the team get," Koenma said and my whole body lit up in fire.

"You are keeping me from sleeping just because you want me to help on a job that doesn't even need my help," I growled out as I walked towards Koenma's desk.

Koenma gave a small chuckle and nodded his head. "Well they actually do need your assistance. They need you to burn the bodies after they are dead," Koenma said and I frowned.

"Well let me sleep while they kill the bad guys and I'll wake up and go burn the bodies afterwards," I said as I went to walk away from the room.

"Sorry Hope but you need to go with the team so it will be done faster," Koenma said and I gave him a small glare before sighing.

"Fine, but I'm telling Mamoru that I'm leaving," I said and started to walk out of the room again, but another yell from Koenma stopped me. "What now? I have to tell him," I said getting aggravated.

I shook my head at Koenma's insistence on me needing to go on this mission. I closed my eyes and concentrated on entering Mamoru's thoughts. "Mamoru, I have to leave for a little bit to help Yusuke and the others, but I will be back soon," I said to Mamoru.

"Alright Hope," Mamoru said sleepily back to me in his mind. I smiled and then opened my eyes.

"Alright let's get this over with," I said getting cranky since I was sleepy.

Botan entered the room at Koenma's yell and created a portal. I let the guys step through the portal first and then I followed them, but first I threw my pillow at Koenma. He yelled at me and I laughed as I landed in a new place. I thanked the creation of portals at that moment.

"What did you do?" Kuwabara asked confused after hearing Koenma yelling at me.

"I hit him in the face with the pillow," I said with a shrug.

Kuwabara and Yusuke busted out laughing. "Nice," Yusuke said before laughing some more.

"We do have a mission to do," Kurama said drawing the focus back on the mission at hand. I shrugged and stretched out my wings.

"Is that our enemy?" I asked and pointed to some weird bark looking demons.

"Yes," Kurama said and I chuckled.

"Wow this will be a piece of cake. Anything special about these guys or are they easy to kill?" I asked as I started sending the fire to my hands.

"They have to have their heads cut off before they can be scorched because they will continue to clone themselves if you do not cut off the head," Kurama said and I nodded.

"Well I will let you guys cut off the heads and I will burn the bodies afterwards," I said and Hiei nodded. He was the first to jump in the battle with his sword drawn. I flew up into the sky to throw fire at the decapitated bodies.

The team took care of the demons quickly and I made sure that the fire burned the demons to a crisp. I landed on the ground beside Hiei as he cleaned his blade. I smiled at him and then let out a yawn.

"Let's go," Yusuke said as a portal appeared on the battlefield. I was the first through the portal as I flew through and landed in Koenma's office. I grabbed my pillow back and flew to my room. I told Mamoru in his dream that I was back and then I went to sleep in my own bed.

Back in the office, Koenma sighed as he looked at his spirit detectives. "Did you finish your mission?" Koenma asked slightly annoyed at how Hope had hit him with her pillow.

"Sure did binky breath," Yusuke said before leaving the office.

"Yusuke get back here," Koenma yelled, but Yusuke ignored him. Koenma gave an annoyed sigh as the rest of the team left his office. He looked over at George and decided to yell at him to make himself feel better.

George cringed and wished he could just walk out of the room as well.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

The next morning, I was woken up by three figures jumping onto my bed. Thankfully, I had flown up to the ceiling of the room in time. I stared down with a sleepy glare at my bed. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Mamoru were lying on my bed looking for me. Mamoru was the only one to look up at the ceiling.

"Hi Hope," Mamoru said with a happy wave.

"Morning, now let me get dressed," I growled out and the guys quickly scrambled out. I landed on the floor and Mamoru gave me a hug before running out of my room. He shut the door behind him. I locked my door and then stripped out of my sleeping clothes. I pulled on some clean underwear and slipped on some black shorts. I put on a blue tank top and placed a hair bow in my hair.

I slipped on some sandals and then walked out of my room. My hair was still messy from sleeping, but I could care less at the moment. I was not pleased with my wakeup. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table in front of a plate of eggs and bacon.

Kurama was fixing the food and Hiei was sitting in the windowsill. Yusuke and Keiko were sitting at one end of the table. Botan was chastising Kuwabara as he tried to hit on Yukina again. I growled at all of the noise the couples and Botan were making. Thankfully, Yukina was quiet. Mamoru walked into the kitchen and kissed my cheek before sitting beside me. I sighed and took a bite of bacon to keep from yelling at everyone to be a little quieter this morning. My head was starting to kill me.

"What's wrong Hope?" Mamoru asked and I slowly looked at him. My eyes had a bit of red in them and he scooted his chair back from me. I shook my head with a small glare before looking at my plate and eating again.

Kurama sat down in a chair across from me and Hiei's eyes focused on my slouched form. "What's wrong Hope?" Keiko asked and I cringed at how chipper she sounded this early.

"Coffee would make me happy," I thought as I gripped my fork tighter and focused on my empty plate.

"Well what's her problem?" I heard Botan whisper and slowly the fork started bending.

"Botan I wouldn't say that if I were you," Mamoru whispered to Botan and Botan just rolled her eyes.

"Hope you need to get a grip and wake up. I don't know why you are so angry this morning," Botan griped and the fork melted to liquid.

"Oh I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed at all the noise this morning. Excuse me Botan, but your voice is not helping my headache. I think you should get a grip and shut up. Thanks for breakfast Kurama. Eat all of your eggs Mamoru and I will see you later. I'm going to go get a grip as Botan says," I said as I stood up from my seat and stretched out my wings. I flew through an open window and flew deep into the surrounding forest.

I let out a very long breath as I rested against a tree. It felt nice to no longer hear loud noises all around me. Nature is a calming thing in the mornings. I rested my eyes while sitting in the shade of the tree.

"Hope," Kurama called out softly below the tree.

I looked down at Kurama. "What's wrong?" he asked and I just shook my head.

"Nothing really, I was just getting annoyed by all the loud noise this morning. Breakfast was good though," I said as Kurama jumped onto a branch close to mine.

"Not a morning person?" Kurama asked and I just laughed.

"Oh no, definitely not a morning person," I muttered before letting out a loud yawn. Kurama just kept in his laugh at my dramatic yawn.

"I have a question," Kurama stated after we watched the clouds pass for a short time.

"Alright what is it?" I asked and looked at Kurama who had a small apprehensive look in his eyes. He looked afraid to ask whatever he was about to ask.

"Hope will you join me today for a walk?" Kurama asked and I had a shocked look on my face. He seemed so shy about such a question, so I kept my laughter out of my face and mouth.

"That sounds nice Kurama," I said and smiled at him. I know we had a bad start, but things are starting to look up. I hope that he will not go all crazy mating season anytime soon. My eyes widened when I realized that I never asked when dragon demons go into heat, which is something I should find out. "I need to ask Koenma about that or maybe Hiei," I thought before calming my expression.

"I need to discuss something with Koenma before we go on our walk," Kurama said and then started walking towards the castle.

"Well then I'll go speak with Hiei really quick," I thought before flying over Kurama and to the castle. I sensed Hiei's location and landed in the window of his room.

"Hiei are you in here?" I called out even though I knew he was in the room. I know that he also knew I was at his window.

"Yes Hope, what is it?" Hiei asked as he stepped out of his closet and stood in front of the window.

"Alright embarrassing topic, but when do female dragon demons go into heat?" I said as quickly as I could.

Hiei was quiet before he busted out laughing. My eyes widened in shock at his behavior and I threw a black fireball at him.

"This isn't funny. I seriously need to know Hiei," I yelled and he quieted his laughter. I could still see the merriment in his eyes.

"Dragon demons only go into heat when they internally decide who they want as their mate. You will not know that you have chosen someone until you start experiencing your heat. The only way to stop the heat, which will never end unless you stop it, is to mate with the one you have chosen," Hiei said and my mouth dropped.

"That's not cool," I said before thanking him and flying back to the forest. I started pacing as what Hiei told me sunk in. I would instinctually pick a mate, without my brain knowing. Then I will go into heat and the only way to stop the heat is to mate with that chosen mate. A headache started forming as I sat down on the grass.

"Well let's hope my body doesn't choose a mate yet. I'm not ready for that yet," I thought as I stood up and brushed off a few pieces of grass. Kurama waved at me as he approached me.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and I nodded. My smile held a bit of worry in it.

"Let's hope my body doesn't do something stupid today," I thought as I feared the worst about everything that Hiei had told me. "I do not want to go into heat," I thought as Kurama and I started walking farther away from the castle and deeper into the forest.

**Author note: I'm very sorry for the delay in updating this story. I have been extremely busy with life at the moment. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys this chapter. Once again I apologize for the delay. **


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

Kurama and I walked in content silence before he started talking about the plants around us. Some would have found it boring but the way he spoke about everything unique feature of plants was captivating. The excitement and knowledge in his jade eyes made a small smile appear on my face.

"You really love nature," I said softly as I gently traced the outline of a daisy petal. Kurama smiled and walked over towards me.

"Nature is calming," he said and smiled at me a little bit.

"Well you don't really seem like someone who needs the calming affects of nature. You are usually calm anyways," I said as I started walking again to where the smell of water was coming from up ahead.

"Looks can be deceiving," I heard Kurama whisper and I gave him a glance out of the corner of my eye. I saw inner conflict occurring in his eyes.

"Well that's why I always open the book and read it instead of judging it by its cover," I said with a shrug and a smile. He was silent before smiling back and walking beside me.

"That's a good way to be," he said and I chuckled with a nod of my head.

"If only everyone else could be that way," I said and we reached the river. It was beautiful.

The water was clearer than any lake I've ever seen before. It was breathtaking. I smiled before walking a few steps away from the river.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked me and I smiled as I ran towards the lake. I flew up into the sky and then dived into the lake. Kurama chuckled as I stretched my wings and glided under the water until I had to come up to breathe.

"This water feels amazing," I said as I looked back over at Kurama, who was still standing on the shore. "Come on Kurama," I said and waved my hand at him to join me.

"That's alright Hope I'll stay dry out here," Kurama said and I frowned at him.

"Well that's no fun. I have a better idea," I thought as I went back under water. I tucked my wings in towards my body and started spinning as fast as I could under the water. I created a mini tornado and rose out of the water. The water kept swirling around my body and I stretched out my wings. The water went flying everywhere and I smirked when it landed on Kurama enough to soak him.

"Not so bad, is it?" I asked before laughing and diving back into the beautiful water.

I poked my head out of the water and looked at Kurama. He was no longer on the shore, but I had not felt the water ripple. His shirt was lying on the grass and I felt my cheeks get a little hot. "Just don't look at him, well whenever you find him," I thought as I twisted around in the water looking for him.

"Here foxie, foxie," I called as I started swimming around the lake.

"Hello dragon," Kurama whispered, as he appeared right behind me out of nowhere. I screamed before he dunked me underneath the water.

I struggled under the water and quickly swam away from his grasp. I surfaced a little ways away from him and took a deep breath. He was smirking at me and I gave him a small frown before laughing.

"Sneaky," I yelled before using my wing to create a large splash that hit him. Kurama looked like a wet cat for a moment, which made me laugh hard.

"I feel I'm at a disadvantage here," I heard him mutter and I nodded.

"You are," I said before flying back into the air.

The wind on my wet skin and hair felt nice. My hair dried quickly and flew around me in the wind. I stared down at the clear water and saw Kurama lying on his back floating. He looked so relaxed. A tranquil expression was on his face. I think it is the first peaceful expressions I have seen on him.

Kurama opened his eyes and waved for me to come down to the water. I took a deep breath of the fresh air before gliding down to land gently in the water. I swam over to Kurama and he was still floating. He opened one eye at me and winked. I shook my head and laughed.

"Alert, alert," a small communicator yelled from out on the grass on the shore of the lake. Kurama sighed before quickly swimming over to his communicator.

"Yes," he answered as he flipped open the communicator. Botan's face appeared on the screen. I flew out of the water and to the shore. I shook off as much water as I could.

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked over Kurama's shoulder.

"Kurama we have big trouble. Koenma sent the boys on a mission without you, but they have been captured. You have to save them. Hope we will need your fire power as well and you will need to fly Kurama up to the top of the castle where the boys are being held captive," Botan said sounding freaked out.

Kurama nodded and quickly put on his shirt as I used my fire to dry myself off as fast as possible. Kurama had Botan open a portal close to the castle and we walked through. I grabbed Kurama underneath his arms and flew into the sky.

The castle was very quiet outside as we flew up to the top of one of the towers. "Can you sense where the others are?" I asked Kurama as we landed on the tower.

"No," he said and I made a small fireball appear.

"Well I will find them then," I said and made my fireball start searching through the castle.

Kurama silently opened the door in the tower and I walked through first. Kurama went to walk through, but he was not able to. I turned around after realizing Kurama was not behind me. I saw he was still outside of the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked toward the door. I went to walk through, but an electric charge from some barrier made me yelp in pain and jump back.

"I can't get in and you can't get out. This is a set up," Kurama growled before calling Botan on the communicator.

"Oh hey Kurama, where are you and Hope? The guys and Koenma have been wondering," Botan said cheerily.

"Who would want to trap me?" I whispered before sensing a presence behind me. I jumped out of the way, as a dagger flew past me into the barrier. Thankfully, Kurama jumped out of the dagger's way as it slipped through the barrier with ease.

I looked at where the dagger came from and saw a tall demon with pointed ears, fangs showing when he smirked, snake like eyes and a forked tongue. There were scales here and there on the demon's skin.

"I wanted to trap you," he hissed and I growled at him.

"Don't touch her," Kurama yelled and I was thinking the same exact thing.

"Oh I'll do more than touch you Hope, after all you are going to be my new pet," the demon hissed as he approached me.

"I'm no one's pet," I yelled and threw fire at the demon before running down the hallway. I was not going to try the doorway when I knew the barrier was still in place. I will just have to find a window or something to fly out of. "I hope Kurama is alright until I can escape," I thought while running. I heard an enraged yell behind me as I ran and I also heard Kurama yelling for me to keep running and that he would help me.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

I turned down many hallways as I ran. The demon was close behind me as I twisted and turned corners into different hallways. "Mamoru," I cried out in my mind. I turned down another corner as worry started setting in when Mamoru did not answer immediately.

A few more hallways later, Mamoru finally answered. "Where are you Hope? Where is Kurama? Koenma is worrying sick because there is this demon that he wants the team to defeat," Mamoru said.

"What does the demon look like?" I yelled in my mind as I threw fire at the demon behind me. He had gotten too close and I needed to create more distance between us.

Mamoru told me all of the details of the demon and I groaned when I realized it was the same demon chasing me. "I've found your demon. He tricked me and Kurama and now I'm trapped in his castle while he chases me because he wants me to become his pet," I said to Mamoru as I tried to jump out of a window that was near me. I yelled in fury when I was not able to fly out of the window.

"Try that all you want, but it won't work," the demon behind me cackled. I growled out in frustration and a little in worry as I made a large fireball and threw it at the demon. I took off running when I heard him yell out in pain.

"There has to be a way out of here," I thought as I started flying down a staircase.

"I'm coming Hope," Mamoru said urgently to me in my mind. I just gave a nod of my head as I continued to fly through the hallways. I threw fireballs at every window and door I came across. I was beginning to hate how big and confusing castles are.

"You're never escaping here so just stop already," the demon behind me yelled as I flew into a large courtyard. I flew up straight to the open sky, but a barrier shocked me and I fell to the ground. I panted as I slowly pushed myself up from the ground. My wings were shaking from the shock of the barrier.

"Fine enough running, I'll just kill you and then the barriers will disappear," I growled and bared my fangs at the demon.

"Oh feisty one, you think you can kill me?" the demon growled out as we circled each other. He laughed uproariously before snapping his fingers. A large snake appeared by his side and my eyes widened at the size of the snake. It was about as big as Mamoru in his dragon form.

"I could really use your help Mamoru," I thought as I surrounded my body in fire.

"I'm coming Hope, just hold on," Mamoru said in my mind and I dodged a strike from the large snake. I cast a quick glance over to the demon and he was smirking. I frowned at his self-assured look.  
"What is his weakness? He has to be controlling this snake with something," I thought as I flew up into the air and threw a fireball at the snake's eyes. The snake hissed in pain as it shook its head to get rid of the flames.

"Grab her already," the demon yelled at the snake when the flames were no longer around its eyes. I felt a bit of sympathy for the large snake. The burn marks around its eyes made me frown. I know hurting it is the only way from it hurting me, but I did not want to kill the snake since it was being ordered around by the demon.

I looked over at the demon again as I started forming a clone of me with my flames inside of a large fireball so the clone would not be seen. "There," I thought as I saw a snake pendant on the demon's chest.

"Destroy the pendant," I thought as I shot the fireball at the demon. The demon dodged the fireball and that is when the clone jumped out of the fireball and grabbed the pendant. She threw it to the ground and cracked the jewel surrounded by silver snakes.

"No," the demon yelled as the large snake struck at him instead of me. The demon yelled in pain as the snake bit him in the shoulder. "If I'm going to die then so are you," the demon yelled and I gasped when I felt a small needle hit my arm. I pulled the needle out and looked at the demon.

"What was on the needle?" I yelled as I landed on the ground. I could feel my veins start to burn with whatever poison had been on the needle.

"Some of this snake's poison, you die the same way I die," the demon said before the snake ate him. The snake looked over at me as I tried to fly back into the air.

"Hope," a loud voice yelled as I guessed the barriers were now gone and Kurama was running towards me.

"In the courtyard," I yelled as I felt my legs becoming shaky.

Kurama ran into the courtyard and pulled out his whip when he saw the large snake. "No, it won't hurt us," I yelled as the snake started slithering down another hallway to leave the castle. Kurama made his whip disappear as he ran over to my side.

"Where's the demon?" he asked as he checked me for injuries. His eyes narrowed when he caught the small size of the needle mark and the smell of the snake venom.

"The snake ate him. The demon had been controlling the snake. However, the demon had a needle with snake venom in it that he hit my neck with before he was swallowed by the snake," I explained and Kurama let out a small growl.

"Don't worry Hope, I'll help you. I know someone at the castle who specializes with poisons and venom," Kurama said as he gently picked me up.

"Hope," Mamoru yelled as his dragon form appeared above the courtyard.

"Mamoru," I said in my mind as the venom was working through my system. It burned so bad that I knew I would cry out in pain if I spoke normally.

"What happened Kurama?" Yusuke yelled as he jumped off Mamoru's back.

"I'll tell you later. First we need to get Hope to the castle," Kurama said authoritatively. My heart jumped when I heard the worry and the strength in Kurama's voice.

"Botan get us a portal now," Yusuke said worriedly into his communicator.

"Right away," I barely heard Botan's voice answer as Kurama jumped onto Mamoru's back and hugged me to his body a little tighter. Every breath I took drew in his scent and it calmed me down just a bit. I do not fear death, but I am not ready to die yet and leave everyone so soon.

"I won't let you die Hope," Kurama said as his heart pumped erratically.

"Kurama," I whispered in pain as I gripped his shirt in one of my hands and snuggled my face in his neck. His scent traveled into my lungs and I let out a small whimper, as I held tighter to him. The pain was excruciating as it felt like the fire I control had turned on me and was now burning me from the inside out. The closer I got to Kurama the less scared I felt, but I do not know why and at the moment I do not care.

Mamoru flew through the portal with everyone on his back and Kurama quickly ran to the medic room with me in his arms. He laid me down on a table as he told the medic everything and they started getting herbs and bottles of liquid.

"Kurama," I gasped as the fire surrounded my heart. My eyes widened before darkness started taking over my vision.

"Just hold on Hope, just hold on," Kurama said as he held my hand and his touch made me feel more at ease as I allowed the darkness to take over.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

As the darkness started receding, I woke up with a small groan as I tried to move my body. I felt sore everywhere and my head was killing me. A soothing smell entered my nose, as I turned closer to the smell. I tried to move my hands, but something or someone was holding one of them.

I used my free hand to reach out to try to see whatever was holding my other hand. My hand touched soft hair and the smell grew stronger. A small whimper escaped my throat as I moved closer to the smell. "What is going on with me?" I thought, as I could still not open my eyes yet.

I licked my dried lips as more of the smell got closer to me. It felt better to be near the smell. I could tell that it was a person because of the hair I felt earlier. I ran my hand through the hair gently as I slowly started opening my eyes. My vision was fuzzy and the lights in the room hurt.

The head underneath my free hand rose up and the hand holding mine twitched. "Hope, are you alright?" Kurama's voice whispered as my vision started clearing and his jade eyes met mine.

I gasped and removed my hand off his head. "Kurama," I said as my voice started coming back.

"Yes it's me Hope, I'm so glad you're alright," Kurama whispered as he pulled me into a gentle hug. At first, I wanted to give him a quick pat on the back and then scoot away from him, but for some reason I just relaxed in the hug.

"Hope," Mamoru's voice sounded at the doorway of the room. I looked over Kurama's shoulder and smiled at Mamoru. Kurama hugged me tighter and I returned the hug and waved Mamoru over. I felt so peaceful right now and I was not sure why.

Hiei appeared in the doorway as Mamoru ran over and hugged me from behind.

"I was so worried Hope," Mamoru cried as I felt a few tears drip onto my back.

"I'm ok now," I whispered as Kurama let me turn around in the hug and I hugged Mamoru as Kurama gently ran his hands across my shoulders and down my back. I shivered when he placed a kiss on the back of my neck. "Kurama," I said shakily before trying to get off the bed. My eyes grew wide as I thought of something that Hiei had told me about mates.

"Your body chooses your mate," Hiei had said and my breathing grew a little frantic as I looked at Kurama's confused face.

"Hope what's wrong?" Kurama asked as he reached out towards me.

"Fox look at her neck," Hiei said to Kurama and Kurama slowly reached towards me. I was frozen in place when Hiei said something about my neck.

"Why, what's on my neck?" I whispered as Mamoru grabbed my hand and gently patted it.

"It's a red rose with a white fox on it," Kurama whispered and my eyes locked with Kurama's eyes.

"Hiei does that mean what I think it means?" I asked Hiei while staring at Kurama.

"Yes Hope it does," Hiei said and I shook my head.

"Um I need some air, now," I said as I turned into my fire and flew out of the window nearby and outside. I flew in my fire form for a while before I grew tired. I landed by a stream with some wildflowers nearby. I lied down in the grass and let out a big sigh. "Body, why did you have to choose him as a mate now? I mean I don't hate him or anything, but I wanted to be able to choose if I wanted to mate with him or not," I thought as I covered my eyes with my hands.

Back at the castle, Mamoru was giving Kurama and Hiei confused looks. "What's going on?" he asked as he glared at the two men.

"Hope's body has chosen Kurama as her mate," Hiei stated seriously.

Kurama and Mamoru's eyes widened as they stared at each other.

"What?" Mamoru screamed while Kurama whispered it.

"They're mates, but not fully mated until they complete bonding," Hiei stated before walking out of the room. Hiei could feel Mamoru's anger at the moment.

"You better be good to her and listen to what she says or I will cut you to pieces and burn you," Mamoru threatened with a growl at Kurama before leaving the room. He needed to go calm down. He could do nothing about who Hope's body chose as a mate. He could just hope that Kurama treats Hope right.

Kurama was sitting still before he stood up and started walking outside. "She's my mate," he thought as the weight of the information sunk in. he had wanted her to be his mate for so long and now that she was he did not know what to do or how to go about the situation.

"Just let me handle everything," Youko said to Kurama through their connection.

"I'd rather you not," Kurama said to Youko as he continued to walk through the forest towards where he could smell Hope. Her scent set him on fire, but he calmed himself. He is not a weak demon that lets the scent of their mate make them want to go crazy like a young teenage male demon.

Hope's presence was close now as Kurama walked through some brush.

"Hope are you ok?" Kurama whispered as he stood at the edge of the forest line as he stared at Hope.

I looked over at Kurama and sighed. "Well to tell you the truth, I don't know how I am at the moment. I'm fine when it comes to the snake venom, but the mating issue is another ball park," I said as I placed my hand on my neck covering the mark, which represented my mate.

"Are you mad?" Kurama asked as he walked towards me as if he was approaching a rabid animal. I gave him a shake of my head before resting my head on my knees.

"Not really mad, just a bit annoyed that I couldn't pick a person to be my mate. Oh and another thing just because my body picked you to be my mate does not mean that we are going to be fully mated any time soon. You have to prove to me that you are someone I want to mate with," I said as I stood up and flew up into the sky.

"Alright I'll prove myself to you," Kurama yelled and I gave him a small smile.

"Good because I'm not mating with someone I don't see worthy enough and anyways we don't know each other that well, so we have to learn about each other too," I said before flying back to the castle.

I flew into the kitchen and as soon as I landed on the floor, I was pulled into a hug from Yusuke and Kuwabara. "So glad you're ok," Kuwabara said as he hugged me tightly.

"Yeah what he said," Yusuke whispered as he stopped hugging me. I smiled at Yusuke and then patted Kuwabara on the head and he let me go.

"Hope, Koenma wants to speak with you," Botan's loud voice yelled and I covered my ears with a small growl of pain.

"Can we postpone the meeting?" I questioned as Botan appeared in my line of sight.

"No," she said with a chipper smile and I just growled and told Hiei in my mind that I wanted him to strangle. Hiei gave me a small smirk before I started walking to Koenma's office.

"This is way too weird of a day," I thought with a shake of my head as I entered Koenma's office.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

"Hope how are you feeling?" Koenma asked when I stepped into his office. He motioned for me to sit in a chair in front of his desk.

"I'm feeling better," I said as I sat in the seat.

"Why did you and Kurama go to that castle without my orders?" Koenma asked in a slightly angry tone.

"Because we received a message from Botan on the communicator that told us the team was in trouble so we went to the castle, but then we found out that it wasn't really Botan that had told us to come to the castle," I said as I used my hair to cover the mark on my neck.

I did not want Koenma to see the mark at the moment. I wondered if he already knew about it though, but I will just have to wait and find out.

"I see, well I'm glad you are safe. Oh, is something wrong with your neck? You keep covering it up," Koenma said and I inwardly cursed myself.

"Nothing is wrong, just a little cold," I lied and Koenma just gave me a look that said he did not believe me.

"Hope let me see your neck please," Koenma said in a softer tone and I frowned.

"Fine," I said a little upset as I flipped my hair off my neck. I knew people would be seeing the mark eventually. Kurama, Mamoru, and Hiei already knew what it was. I closed my eyes when I heard Koenma gasp.

"Kurama is your mate," Koenma said and I slowly nodded before staring at an interesting part of the floor. I saw a speck of dust and focused on that as Koenma stayed silent. He was probably thinking.

"When did you and Kurama mate together?" Koenma asked in a whisper almost afraid to ask me, since that was a private question.

"Well we haven't mated yet. The thing is that my body chooses a mate and will put that mate's mark on my body without having to mate with the one my body chose. However, Kurama will not have a mark on his body representing I'm his mate until after we have mated together," I said with a bright blush on my face as I kept staring at the floor. That dust speck was growing more interesting.

I looked up when Koenma shuffled some papers on his desk. "I will put you and Kurama in a room together so things will be easier for you two," he said and I could see a blush on his face, but it could not compete with the deep red blush on my cheeks.

"Um you don't have to do that, I mean I like having my own room. Just because my body picked Kurama as a mate does not mean I'm ready to share the same room and bed as the guy," I said as I shook my head at Koenma.

"Well I was going to have a friend visit and I need the extra room too so it would be easier if you just moved in with Kurama," Koenma said giving me a small smile and I grit my teeth.

I put on a smile and said, "Alright if there are no free rooms in this huge castle then I will stay with Kurama."

"Excellent, I'll have your stuff moved to Kurama's room and I will inform him of the new arrangement. Thank you Hope," Koenma said and dismissed me.

As soon as I was in the hallway, I growled at a giggling Botan. "There are so many free rooms in this dumb place and he makes me move out of my room," I thought as I walked past Botan and to the living room.

Botan followed behind me and called Kurama from the living room to go to Koenma's office. Kurama gave me a questioning look and I just fell down face first into the couch nearby. Mamoru sat down on the armrest beside my head and he ran his hands through my hair.

"What did pinky breath want?" Yusuke asked as he played video games with Kuwabara. Yusuke was winning.

I lifted my head off the couch and gave a big sigh. "He's decided to make me and Kurama share a room together, because Koenma has a guest coming who needs my room," I said and then plopped my head back into the couch cushions.

"Why would he do that? There are plenty of rooms in this castle," Kuwabara stated and I gave a small growl of annoyance.

"He wants you and the fox to be closer so you will finish mating," Hiei said to me in my mind. I looked over at the window that Hiei was sitting at. He was staring outside at the sky.

"I know," I thought and I knew he heard me and I bet he just wanted to laugh at my tone. "Koenma needs to keep his nose out of this, because it's not his business. Anyways I'm sure I'll mate with Kurama sometime, but not this soon," I thought because I knew it would be inevitable to escape mating with Kurama. I mean so far we have had a bumpy time knowing each other, but things are getting better.

"Hope if he hurts you tell me," Mamoru whispered to me as he kept playing with my hair.

"Alright Mamoru," I thought in my head to Mamoru as Kurama entered the living room with a giggling Botan behind his back. I gave Kurama and Botan a confused glance.

"Go get her Kurama," I heard Botan whisper to Kurama as she cast me a glance and a small wink. I hid my face in the couch cushions as I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

Mamoru gave Kurama a small warning growl and I heard Kurama give a small growl back. I looked and saw them glaring at each other.

"Behave children," I said before standing up and sitting beside Kuwabara. "Can I join you two?" I asked and they handed me a controller. "Thanks," I said as Mamoru sighed and sat down on the couch. Kurama sat on the couch as well, but he kept his distance from Mamoru. I could feel them staring each other down from time to time.

"Help me," I thought as I felt their stares boring into my back. Hiei gave a small chuckle inside my mind and I glared at him. "You aren't helping this situation," I said to him in my thoughts.

"Oh just wait until tonight Hope," Hiei told me in my mind. I blushed when I remembered that I would be staying in Kurama's room, in the same bed as him. "What if he's a cuddler?" I thought with a gasp before hiding my face from the curious looks thrown my way after my gasp.

"Are you alright Hope?" Kuwabara asked me as Yusuke paused the game.

"Oh I'm fine," I said with a weird face as I waved for Kuwabara to not pay any attention to me.

"Yeah right," Hiei said to me in my mind and I glared at him.

"Bite me," I growled annoyed at him in my mind. everyone gave me weird looks when I growled, but then they looked at Hiei. Hiei just looked out the window and ignored everyone.

"I'll leave that to Kurama," Hiei said sending Kurama and me a small smirk. Kurama caught his look and then looked at me.

"Not nice," I whispered with a small blush as images of Kurama biting me coming to mind. I shook my head and gave Kurama a small smile so he would quit staring at me strangely.

"I'll get you back for that Hiei," I thought and I knew he heard my thoughts because he scoffed.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

Later that afternoon, I was sitting at the table in the kitchen just staring at my empty plate. I knew that as soon as my plate was clean that I would have to go to Kurama's room, or our room.

"I don't want to go," I thought as I laid my head on the kitchen table. Everyone at the table gave me confused looks.

"Chicken," Hiei whispered to me in my mind. I growled and threw my spoon at him. He dodged it effortlessly and I sighed and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Hiei, what did you say to her?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Nothing," Hiei said aloud and everyone just shook their heads as they realized that they were being left out of some conversation again.

Kurama stood up and left the room and I could tell he was following me from behind a little ways. I entered our room and sat on the bed. After my things were moved in the room, the room was not as masculine as it used to be.

"Hope are you alright?" Kurama asked when he entered the room. I looked over at him before falling back on the bed and covering my face.

"Just fine, a little annoyed at Hiei at the moment but no big," I said but my voice was a little mumbled by my hands.

I heard Kurama approach me and I soon felt him removing my hands from my face. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you?" he said with a small smirk.

"I know you heard what I said. Your hearing might be better than mine is, I'm not sure, but I know you heard me," I said as I sat up and went to remove my hands from his hold. However, he kept a good grip on my hands, but not a painful grip just a snug one.

"What is it?" I whispered as he brought his face close to mine.

"You have a piece of rice stuck on your cheek, right here," Kurama whispered as his eyes turned gold and he licked my cheek. I stared at him as he winked at me before his eyes returned to their jade color.

Kurama's cheeks grew a little pink while I knew my cheeks were blood red. I coughed and scooted back on the bed away from him a bit. "Thanks," I whispered a little embarrassed.

"You're welcome," Kurama said with a small cough of his own to try to get rid of his embarrassment.

"So did Youko make you do that or did you both want to lick the rice off my cheek?" I asked gaining back some of my normal personality. I was going to stop being so shy. I'm already partially mated to this guy. I'm not going to cower away from his affections anymore, but I will not let him rush some things on me either.

"It was both of us," Kurama whispered and gave me a small look that held more than I was expecting. He covered his face as he stood away from me and walked to the bathroom. "If you don't care I'd like to take a shower first," Kurama called aloud. "A cold one," he thought with a small sigh.

"Sure that's fine, go ahead," I called out as I walked around the room and grabbed some pajamas. I placed them on a dresser in the room. I lied back on the bed and started a conversation with Mamoru in my mind while Kurama took his shower.

"So how are things going?" Mamoru asked.

"Well good so far, but this is kind of awkward," I thought back to his question.

"Is he behaving?" Mamoru asked and I laughed a little bit.

"He's being a good boy," I thought.

"Sure he is," Mamoru grumbled and that made me laugh some more.

"I'm fine Mamoru. I can handle this," I thought as I walked over to the window to watch the sunset.

"Hope, I'm done," Kurama said when he opened the bathroom door. I turned around and my eyes locked onto his form. He was wearing just some pajama pants. My eyes ran over his chest before I looked up into his eyes. He knew I had checked him out and I think he is happy about that fact.

"Shower's free," he said and I nodded. I walked over to the dresser and picked up my pajamas and underwear. I had hidden the underwear amongst the pajamas. I slipped into the bathroom and my eyes closed when Kurama's scent hit me full force. His scent was in the steam in the room.

"Just hurry up and take a fast shower," I thought as the steam started making me a little relaxed.

I slipped out of my clothes and jumped into the shower. The warm water on my wings felt marvelous. I let out a small growl of happiness as I washed my hair. I finished washing my hair and body and then I shut off the shower. I stepped out into the bathroom and dried off my wings and body with a towel. I used my firepower to warm up my hair until it was dry.

I slipped on a tank top and my pajama pants after I had put on my undergarments. I brushed my teeth and gave a small chuckle at the sight of my fangs. "Makes brushing my teeth more interesting," I mumbled as I rinsed out my toothbrush and put it in its holder.

I took a small breath to gather my nerves before I opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom. Kurama was sitting on one side of the bed reading a book about botany. The lights were dimmed but bright enough for him to still be able to see the book clearly. I walked over to the empty side of the bed and got in. I made myself comfortable in a position that would not crush my wings.

"Good night Hope," Kurama said softly as he gave me a soft smile.

"Night Kurama," I said in a whisper before closing my eyes. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. I hoped Kurama would not be able to hear my erratic heart, but I'm sure he could.

I clenched my eyes shut tighter and concentrated on sleeping. I could sense Mamoru having trouble sleeping and I sang a lullaby in my mind to him. The lullaby put both of us to sleep.

Kurama stared down at Hope as he set his book on the nightstand beside his bed. Kurama reached down and brushed a few strands of Hope's hair off her face. "So beautiful," he whispered gently and Hope snuggled deeper into the blankets. Kurama gave a quiet chuckle.

"Good night Hope and sleep well," Kurama whispered as he lied down and leaned over. He placed a gentle kiss on Hope's forehead and a small smile appeared on her face.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

The next morning, I felt very warm and comfortable. I let out a small yawn with my eyes closed as I snuggled deeper into the source of the warmth. A soothing scent hit my nose and I let out a content growl. I heard an answering growl from behind me as I felt myself be pulled towards the warmth more.

My eyes shot open as I recognized the soothing scent. "Kurama," I thought as I looked down and saw two arms wrapped around my waist. "I was right, he is a cuddler," I thought before trying to move the arms off my waist without waking Kurama.

"Mamoru," I thought in my mind.

"Yes Hope," Mamoru said in a sleepy voice in my mind.

"Come to my room now, I need you to help me with something," I said to him.

"Be right there," Mamoru said and our mind connection broke.

I sighed as I just rested there with Kurama's arms around me. he was still sleeping soundly as he smelled my hair. "Mamoru might not like what I'm going to have him do," I thought with a small smirk.

Soon Mamoru was at the door to the room and he quietly opened the door. He smiled at me and then he glared at Kurama's arms, which were around me.

"I want you to move his arms and I'll slip out of his hold," I said to Mamoru in his mind.

"Alright," Mamoru whispered as he grabbed Kurama's arms. I quickly slipped out of his hold and jumped into the air. I held in my laughter as Kurama pulled Mamoru into the bed and snuggled close to him.

"He thinks it is me," I thought looking at Kurama.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kurama asked in a groggy voice with his eyes closed. I quickly turned into my black fire and hid in the shadows of the room.

"I'm going to kill her," Mamoru growled and that quickly woke up Kurama, as well as Mamoru's different scent.

"What in the world," Kurama exclaimed as he let go of Mamoru and both of them jumped out of the bed.

"So wrong, so wrong," Mamoru repeated over and over again as he glared at Kurama and then walked out of the room.

"You owe me for this," Mamoru thought to me as I fought to keep in my laughter.

"Hope, I can still smell you," Kurama called out and I could tell he was annoyed with what I had done.

In my fire form, I quickly slipped out of the room and flew into Yusuke's room. "Hide me," I whispered to Yusuke, who gave me a sleepy look.

"From who?" he whispered as he sat up in his messy bed.

"From him," I whispered with a few giggles when Kurama called out my name from Yusuke's bedroom door.

"What did you do now?" he asked me, as he quickly got dressed. He had just been in his boxers, but I was not paying attention to his state of undress. I was watching the door to see when Kurama would just break down the door.

"I didn't do anything, Mamoru did it," I whispered as I ran into Yusuke's bathroom and flew out of the open window in there. I laughed aloud when I heard Yusuke yelling at Kurama for breaking down his door. Kurama's face was at the bathroom door in no time.

"I'll get you back Hope," he yelled with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything, Mamoru did it," I yelled.

"Quit blaming me," Mamoru yelled from somewhere in the castle. He must have been annoyed for him to yell loud enough for the whole castle to be able to hear him.

Kurama's head was no longer in the window and I quickly flew around the castle. I smirked when I saw an open window, which I'm sure leads into Koenma's bedroom. "Oh goody revenge," I whispered as I flew into his window. I jumped on the bed and jumped hard.

Koenma jumped awake and looked around scared before staring up at me. "What are you doing in here?" he yelled and I covered my ears.

"Too loud," I said and hit him with a pillow. He gave me a small apologetic look before glaring at me.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked in a smaller voice this time.

"Well let's just say Kurama is irked at me at the moment and I'm hiding out in here since you are the one that made us stay in the same room together," I said.

"She finally stopped blaming me," Mamoru yelled loud enough for the whole castle to hear and I laughed.

"Oh Hope," Kurama called from the doorway of Koenma's bedroom. His voice held a bit of mischief and I gulped as I saw a few seeds appear from underneath the doorway.

"Run," I yelled as I flew out of the window. I gave a nervous laugh when I saw vines grabbing Koenma as Youko appeared inside Koenma's room.

"Hello Hope," Youko said with a smirk as he threw seeds at me. I flew as far away as I could, but it seemed I was not able to dodge all of the seeds.

"Hope, you are in big trouble," Koenma yelled as he was covered in vines.

"Crud," I said as a vine wrapped around my wings and me. I felt myself falling, but I quickly summoned my fire and tried to burn the vines.

"Oh Hope those vines don't burn, they get more power from fire," Youko said standing below me on the grass around the castle.

"This is a little overboard," I yelled as I fell from the sky.

"I think it is just enough," Youko said as he caught me and smirked at me.

"I think you should get these vines off me," I said sweetly with a small glare.

"I don't think so," Youko whispered as he brought his face closer to mine.

"If he comes closer I'm biting his nose," I thought as he brought his face closer.

Right when I went to bite Youko's nose he grabbed my chin and crashed his lips onto mine. I gasped in shock and froze in place. However, my gasp allowed Youko to deepen the kiss. I went to struggle, but the vines stopped that.

Youko gave a small growl in his throat and I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. My senses were on overdrive as I felt myself melt in his touch. I would have been more relaxed though if I was not tied up with many vines.

Youko must have sensed my discomfort because soon the vines were sliding off me to the ground. I sighed in the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I know weeks ago I would have clawed Youko across the face instead of allowing him to make out with me like this, but that was a few weeks ago. Things were different now that my body had decided to make its own decisions without my input.

Youko pulled away from the kiss and he gave a small chuckle at the blush on my face and my glazed eyes.

"No more repeats of this morning," Youko said as he lightly nipped the top of one of my pointed ears.

"You wouldn't let go," I said as I tried to get out of his arms. "Like you won't let go now," I said and he just laughed.

"I didn't want to let go then and I'm not letting go now," he whispered as he pulled me into another kiss.

"Kurama," Koenma yelled furiously from his bedroom and Youko stopped kissing me. I busted out laughing and he gave me a smirk.

"Koenma got what he deserved," I said with a small chuckle before using my wings to jump out of Youko's arms and walk into the castle. Youko followed right behind me with a small smile that promised mischief.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

I walked into the living room and sat down. Mamoru ran over and gave me a small bonk on the head before sitting in my lap. Kurama sat beside me; he was now Kurama, not Youko. I knew Kurama probably enjoyed the kiss just as much as Youko did, but he seemed a little embarrassed by it. There was a little hue of pink on his cheeks.

"Kurama," Koenma yelled again and Kurama just chuckled. I laughed too and gave a small smirk to Kurama.

"Um why is Koenma yelling like that?" Botan asked sort of scared when she entered the living room.

"Because he's not happy with Hope and Kurama," Mamoru explained and Botan just glared at Kurama and me.

"He got what he deserved," I said as Kurama sneakily put his hand behind my head and ran his hand through my hair.

"That feels good," I thought and heard Hiei give a small laugh through the connection he opened with our minds.

"Hush," I said to Hiei in the mind link before he closed it and gave me a small smirk.

"Hope, Kurama you get in here now," Koenma screamed from his office.

"Um have fun with that, bye," I said as I ran towards the doorway to leave the castle.

"I'm not going in there alone," Kurama said as he used his rose whip to wrap around my ankles and trip me. I glared at him and gave an annoyed growled as he shrugged and picked me up.

"Butt head," I said and Mamoru laughed when he heard me say that. The guys just gave me and Kurama different looks as Kurama carried me to Koenma's office. Kuwabara and Yusuke were laughing and smirking at Kurama and me. Mamoru was giving me a mischievous look. Hiei was just smirking and I saw laughter in his eyes.

"You know if I'm going to die, I want to walk to my own death," I said to Kurama because I wanted him to set me down.

"Sorry but not happening, you'll fly out of here faster than I can say you would make a good mother," Kurama said and I went to retaliate but my words froze in my throat.

"You think I'd make a good mom?" I questioned surprised.

"Hope, Kurama," Koenma yelled when he heard us standing outside his office. Kurama placed a quick and gentle kiss on my lips before he carried me into the office. I was surprised by Kurama's words and actions. My silence was obviously unnoticed by Koenma, who was yelling at Kurama and me as loud as he could.

"Hope are you even listening to me?" Koenma yelled with an irritated mark on his forehead.

"Nope," I said with a small shake of my head and a small laugh. I felt giddy with the knowledge that Kurama thought I would make a great mom. "Oh wait, I don't want kids right now," I thought as I brought myself out of la la land.

"Get out of here now, and do not ever come into my room again," Koenma yelled as he motioned for us to leave. He was very aggravated and it made me snicker.

Kurama smiled down at me and set me down on my own two feet. "Finally," I said and he just gave me a look that said he would pick me up again if I did not watched what I said. I just stuck my tongue out at him and took off running towards the kitchen where I heard someone making food.

Running into the kitchen, I saw Botan and Keiko making cookies. There was a batch of cookies already made sitting on the counter. I smirked and snatched two cookies before running out of the kitchen. Kurama had followed me and the girls thought he had snatched the cookies. I laughed at his scowling face after being hit by a wooden spoon.

"You'll pay for that Hope," Kurama said and I just laughed.

"Mamoru catch," I yelled when I ran into the living room. I threw Mamoru a cookie and he caught it with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Hope," Mamoru yelled and I smiled. I threw Hiei the other cookie and he just gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe if I stuff you with sugar you'll go crazy," I said with a shrug before hiding behind him. "Now be nice and hide me since I gave you a cookie," I whispered to Hiei as Kurama entered the living room.

"Why should I?" Hiei whispered to me as Kurama started walking towards us.

"Because if you don't then I'm going to sing the happy happy joy joy song until you go insane," I whispered and started singing in my head the song because I knew Hiei was listening to my mind.

"Alright I'll help you," Hiei whispered when Kurama stopped in front of Hiei.

"Hello Hiei," Kurama said politely with a smirk on his face.

"Kurama," Hiei said with a nod as I tried to be invisible.

My attempts at being invisible were failing greatly as I could feel Kurama's eyes looking at me. I think next time I should hide behind Kuwabara. He can hide me better.

"Well do you want my help or not?" Hiei asked in my head after hearing my thoughts. I let out a small laugh and gave Hiei's back a small pat. I heard him scoff with a small laughed covered up.

"What do you want Kurama?" Hiei asked as the room went silent. Mamoru was staring intently with laughter written across his quiet face. I gave Mamoru a small glare when I heard soft snickers starting to escape him.

"It seems that Hope and I have some unfinished business," Kurama said and made a small growl that was focused at me. I shivered as the growl traveled through me.

"Oh and what would that business be?" Hiei asked when he sent me a mental message to turn into flames so I could slip into the shadows and escape.

I started turning my lower body into flames so Kurama would not notice what I was doing. Mamoru could tell what I was doing though as he smirked at me.

"I'm pretty sure Hope wouldn't want me telling everyone what we do in our room together," Kurama said in a sultry voice. I gasped and quickly turned into fire and threw a small fireball at Kurama's butt as I flew away. I flew into the kitchen and stole two more cookies before flying to a less used part of the castle.

"I can't believe he said that," I muttered as I took a bite from one of the cookies. "I hope he's a little singed," I muttered as I took a seat in one of the dark hallways. The hallway was a little cool, but it felt good to my body.

"I wish I had time to make a sandwich or something substantial, not just grab cookies. I'm hungry," I said as I held my rumbling stomach while leaning against one of the walls.

"Hope," Kurama's voice came into the hallway in a small whisper. I jumped up and looked over to where I saw the jade eyes.

"Hey," I said a little nervous as Kurama approached me.

"That wasn't very nice," Kurama said pointing to his slightly singed pants. I laughed and then stopped.

"Well talking all perverted like that in front of everyone wasn't that nice either," I said with a pout as Kurama stepped closer to me as I leaned against the wall.

"So you would prefer me to keep our private activities to myself?" Kurama asked in a whisper as he brought his face close to mine.

"I'd appreciate it," I said in a whisper as well as I kept looking from Kurama's eyes to his lips. "Curse you body," I thought as I closed my eyes when Kurama's lips touched mine.

I felt Kurama's lips turn into a smile before he deepened the kiss. My body melted against his as I enjoyed the kiss.

"Go Hope," Mamoru cheered in my head and I blushed and opened my eyes. My eyes widened when I saw all of the guys and a few of the girls staring at me and Kurama making out in the hallway. I tried to push away from Kurama, but he would not let me go or open his eyes and see our audience.

I saw Hiei smirking and I glared at him. I jumped when I felt Kurama place one of his hands on my butt. "I'm going to hurt you later," I thought to Hiei as I tried to push Kurama off again.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

I bit down on Kurama's bottom lip and he opened his eyes a bit with a smirk on his face. I pointed to our side and he let out a small growl when he saw the others there.

"Woah Kurama, you naughty guy, I didn't think you had it in you," Yusuke said as he winked at Kurama and me. I glared at him and stepped away from Kurama. Kurama also glared at Yusuke before grabbing my hand. I sighed and gave him a small blush.

"I'd watch my clothes for seeds if I were you Yusuke," Kurama said before we walked past the others and towards the kitchen for food. I'm sure that Kurama had heard my stomach growling at me. Mamoru let out a small laugh at Yusuke's frightened face.

Yusuke scoffed and Mamoru ran to catch up to me. Mamoru grabbed my free hand and he smiled up at me. I smiled at Mamoru and gave his hand a little squeeze. Kurama gave Mamoru a little smile and Mamoru just laughed.

"Kurama is going to be good for you," Mamoru said in the connection we shared in our heads.

"Let's hope so," I said back to Mamoru aloud and Kurama gave us a confused glance. "Let's go eat," I said to Kurama and Mamoru as I swung their hands. Mamoru smiled and Kurama gave my hand a little squeeze.

"What do you want to eat?" Kurama asked once we were in the kitchen.

"Tacos," Mamoru and I said at the same time.

"Great minds think alike," I said and high-five Mamoru.

Kurama chuckled as Mamoru and I took seats at the counter on some stools. Kurama started cooking while Mamoru and I started a thumb war. My eyes were narrowed in concentration while Mamoru had his tongue stick out of his mouth licking his lips in concentration.

"Hope, do you like zombie games?" Yusuke yelled in my ear and I jumped. My jump allowed Mamoru to win the thumb war.

"Yusuke," I yelled as loud as I could in his ear for retaliation. "Don't yell in my ear like that," I said a little quieter.

Yusuke rubbed his ear and gave me a small glare before nodding and walking out of the room after I had told him that I do not care for zombie games. Zombie movies are interesting though.

Mamoru kept rejoicing his victory and I just stuck my tongue out at him. I jumped off the stool and walked to stand behind Kurama as he cooked the meat for the tacos. I leaned my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. Kurama gave my head a little rub with his before he went back to cooking.

"Does it smell good?" Kurama asked meaning about the food.

"Yes you do," I whispered not realizing I had said that aloud. I blushed and coughed. "Um yes the food smells good," I said trying to cover up my embarrassing slip of tongue.

Kurama chuckled and turned his head to give me a small kiss on the cheek. "You smell good too Hope," Kurama whispered and I gave him a little smile.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Keiko's voice rang as she walked into the kitchen.

I heard Mamoru laugh at the position Kurama and me were in. Kurama just smirked at me and pulled me into a kiss before I backed away. "Nothing, how about we go terrorize your boyfriend Keiko," I said as I walked over to the girl. She frowned before smiling at me.

"Always fun to do that," she said and I nodded.

Kurama gave a small chuckle as Keiko and I left the kitchen. Mamoru followed behind because he wanted to see what all Keiko would do to Yusuke.

"Yusuke," Keiko yelled sounding very angry.

"Keiko, hey, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked surprised and slightly nervous. Keiko's angry face never meant anything good was coming his way.

"What can I not visit you every now and then? I hardly see you at school Yusuke. You told me you'd stop skipping," Keiko almost growled. I smiled as I imagined her with fangs and maybe some flames coming out of her mouth.

"She'd make a good demon, or maybe a bad demon towards Yusuke," I thought and sent my thought to Mamoru. He busted out laughing. Soon I was laughing as well when Keiko started winning the argument that Yusuke had started.

"Tacos are done," Kurama announced when he entered the living room. Mamoru and I were the first to run into the kitchen and grab a plate and some tacos.

"Tacos," Mamoru and I shouted as we sat down in the living room to eat. I got Kurama a plate with tacos and gave it to him when he sat beside me on the couch. Mamoru was sitting on my other side. He thanked me before he started eating.

"Welcome," I said before taking my own bite of the tacos.

Keiko was happily eating tacos while Yusuke was trying to get on Keiko's good side. Keiko gave me a wink and I knew she would forgive Yusuke eventually, but she wanted him to suffer a bit. She was never mad with him to begin with.

"Hey who fixed tacos?" Koenma asked as he walked into the room.

"Kurama did," Kuwabara answered after he finished a taco.

Koenma gave Kurama an apprehensive look before laughing and taking some tacos and running to his office. Everyone was quiet before busting out laughing.

"I guess he likes tacos," I said and Yusuke and Kuwabara just laughed.

"He loves food in general," Yusuke said as he fell on the floor laughing. A glare from Keiko made Yusuke be quiet as he went to trying to make Keiko happy with him again.

I finished my two tacos and put my empty plate on the table in the living room. Mamoru was still eating and I just laughed at how hungry he was. Kurama finished his meal and put his plate on the table. He wrapped an arm around my waist and gave me a look that asked if it was alright there. I nodded and he brought his face close to my hair to sniff my hair. He closed his eyes at the scent. I blushed at how tranquil he seemed being so close to me.

"Hey guys Koenma wants to talk to you," Botan said as she ran into the living room with a happy jump in her steps.

"No," I thought with a pout not wanting to go in there again. I really did not want to hear Koenma griping at us for any reason, because he can yell loud for someone in the form of a toddler.

"Why?" Yusuke groaned and Keiko gave him a little chuckle. Her anger act dissolved when he grinned at her. He knew she had forgiven him now, even though she was not mad to start with.

"I don't know just get in there," Botan said before walking away with a small giggle escaping her throat.

"Come on let's go see what binky breath wants," Yusuke said as he stood up and walked to the office. Kuwabara followed with Hiei walking behind him.

"We have to go too Hope," Mamoru said to me and I shook my head.

"No, Botan just said guys," I said as I hid my face in Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama chuckled and said, "I think Botan was referring to everyone Hope."

"I'm not a guy," I said to be difficult. I was inwardly laughing at Kurama and Mamoru's sigh.

"Hope get in here now," Koenma yelled from his office and I cringed at the volume.

"Yes master," I yelled annoyed as my ears rang. Kurama gave me a sweet kiss to the tip of one of my ears.

I smiled at him as we stood up and I let my feet unwilling take me to Koenma's office.

**Author's note: Alright I'm going on vacation today. Yay ^_^ So I've decided to be nice and add two chapters today. However, I will not be able to update for a while since I'll be gone. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapters. ^_^ **


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

When we were all in Koenma's office, I just took a seat in a corner far away from Koenma's desk. I did not need my ears to be in pain again from his yelling.  
"So what do you want now binky breath?" Yusuke asked as he leaned against a wall.

"Don't call me that," Koenma yelled and threw a paperweight at Yusuke. Yusuke yelped and hid behind one of the chairs. I hissed at the yelling, covered my ears, drew my knees up to my body, and put my head on my knees.

"Are you alright Hope?" Kurama asked as he bent down to be face to face with me.

"No," I mumbled as Koenma started griping at Yusuke.

"Fox, problems?" Hiei asked as he walked close to Kurama and me.

"Something is wrong with Hope," Kurama said as he ran a hand through my hair.

"You still haven't finished the bond yet," Hiei said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I raised my head and gave him a small glare. Kurama gave Hiei a look asking as to why he knew that and he just rolled his eyes and pointed to his nose.

I shook my head and went to stand up, but a pain in my stomach stopped me. I yelped and everyone in the room went quiet. Koenma stopped his yelling, jumped out of his chair, and walked quickly over to me.

"Hope, what's wrong?" Koenma asked with worry in his voice, as he looked me over.

"It hurts," I whispered instead of screaming, as I wanted to do.

"I told you that your body would start hurting itself if you did not complete the bond soon," Hiei stated in a whisper, but Kurama heard him and looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me Hope?" Kurama asked as he went to pull me towards him. I moved away from him and hissed at the pain that shot through me. The pain increased the more distance I put between Kurama and me.

"Hope, you and Kurama are going to your room now and you are not coming out until this has been settled," Koenma yelled angrily even though I could hear the worry in his voice.

I growled weakly at Kurama, who picked me up. I did not want my body to be rushing me into this whole mating thing. I like Kurama. I do, but I did not want to just jump into this. I know I have been with him for a little while now, but not enough time to give myself to him fully.

"Hope if you don't do this you will be killed by your own body," Hiei said to me in my mind in a slightly worried tone.

I gave a weak whine and gritted my teeth as I closed my eyes. Kurama whispered soothing words to try to calm me as he carried me out of the office and to our room. He shut and locked the door and I sensed a powerful locking barrier being put on the door. Kurama gently set me on the bed and I let out a small frown settle onto my face.

"Hope please don't be afraid," Kurama whispered as he ran a hand through my hair as he sat near me.

"I'm not scared. I just didn't want to do this so soon, because I don't know how you feel about me," I whispered embarrassed at what I was saying.

"Oh Hope," Kurama said as he pulled me up into his arms. I gave him a surprised look and went to say something, but he silenced me by placing a sweet kiss on my lips. "I'm happy I'm your mate and I've wanted to show you how I feel about you for so long Hope. I care about you so much," Kurama said, as I looked up into his jade eyes mesmerized.

"You do," I whispered shocked before another pain hit me, but it was not as harmful as before.

"I do," Kurama whispered as he pulled me into another kiss. This one was more gentle and conveyed so much feeling that I gasped and melted against Kurama.

"Hope, I'll never hurt you," Kurama whispered and I knew in his head he was thinking the word again. I smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"I trust you Kurama," I whispered and Kurama smiled as he lied me back on the bed.

Outside of the bedroom, Hiei was glaring at a snickering Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"I do not think Hope and Kurama would want you two eavesdropping on this special moment," Hiei growled out and Yusuke and Kuwabara took off running. Hiei smirked and drew his sword. A little stress reliever is what he needed.

"We're sorry, so stop already," Kuwabara yelled scared as he ran outside of the castle. Keiko, Koenma, Botan, and Mamoru were laughing at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yukina was looking on in worry for Kuwabara.

"Go Hiei," Keiko and Botan cheered as Koenma ate popcorn.

Hiei smirked as Yusuke yelped before cursing as he dodged Hiei's blade. Kuwabara screamed when Hiei almost cut his hair. "Hiei," Yukina said quietly worried for everyone now, but Kuwabara at the most.

Mamoru kept cheering Hiei on, because he was not happy that they had been eavesdropping. Mamoru had wanted to help Hiei chase Kuwabara and Yusuke, but Hiei would not let him help. Mamoru pouted before letting out a laugh of happiness at the thought that Hope would now be mated fully to Kurama.

Kurama and I gave each other happy smiles as we cuddled in each other's arms. I breathed in Kurama's scent and let out a happy sigh. My pain was gone now and I felt happier than I have in a long time.

A girlish shriek sounded from outside the castle and I gave the window a curious look. "What's going on?" I asked in a tired but content voice.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing Yusuke and Kuwabara did something that angered Hiei," Kurama said as he pushed some of the hair out of my face and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Ha those poor souls if they made Hiei mad," I said before Kurama pulled me into a kiss. I rested a hand on his chest and then when the kiss was over I snuggled close to him and closed my eyes. Slumber was calling my name after completing the bond between Kurama and me.

Kurama wrapped his arms around me and said, "I love you."

My eyes wanted to snap wide open, but I just stayed calm and decided that this was alright. I placed a kiss on Kurama's chin and sleepily whispered, "I love you too."

Back outside, Hiei was standing above Kuwabara and Yusuke, who were panting and begging for forgiveness. The popcorn was gone and Mamoru was laughing his head off at the exhausted Yusuke and Kuwabara. Koenma was smirking and walking back to the castle to grab something else to eat from the fridge.

Botan and Keiko were heading back to the castle with Yukina in the middle. They were talking about shopping and how they should take the guys with them. Hiei disappeared out of sight and Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned.

"Guys no shopping," Yusuke said as he tried to get up and run away.

Keiko fixed Yusuke with a glare and he dropped his head. He knew better than to ask for Keiko's wrath. Kuwabara also went to run away but a cute look from Yukina had him practically bowing at her feet and promising to do whatever she wanted. The girls giggled as they heard Botan yelling for Koenma to come.

Koenma was in the process of hiding, but he was failing.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

Botan, Keiko, and Yukina all had smiles on their face as they walked into the mall in the human world. Koenma in his older form, Kuwabara, Mamoru, and a scowling Yusuke trailed behind the girls. All of the guys had tried to run away but Botan and Keiko beat them with Botan's purse, which she had filled very full that day.

After that fiasco, the guys learned to stay and endure the shopping. Yukina gave the guys a little sorry smile before walking into a shoe store with Botan and Keiko. Mamoru just walked into the store and straight to the male side of the shoe store. The guys went to follow, but Keiko and Botan dragged them over to the stiletto section. Mamoru smirked at not being pulled over there.

Mamoru glanced out of the shoe store window and saw a baby store. He gave a soft smile as he imagined a young baby around. "I think stuff from there will be better to get than shoes," Mamoru thought as he sneaked out of the shoe store and over to the baby store.

Yukina gave a small giggle when she saw where Mamoru was headed. She would be sure to stop by there another day to buy a gift. Yukina smiled up at Kuwabara and he gave a smile back with a small blush on his cheeks.

Koenma screamed in fear at some pink stilettos that Botan picked up. "No," he thought as he pictured Botan throwing those shoes at him in the near future.

"Do you like these Koenma?" Botan asked and Koenma quickly denied.

Botan frowned at Koenma and a certain angry look entered her eyes. Koenma swallowed nervously before running out of the store. Botan was hot at his heels.

Yukina took this chance to sneak into the baby store. Mamoru smiled at Yukina and they found perfect gifts, which two people would not be expecting.

Back at the castle, Kurama was staring down at a still sleeping me. He brushed some hair out of my face and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. At the feeling of his lips on my cheek, my eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," he whispered and I just nodded. I stretched with a small yawn as sleep still had a hold of my body.

"What you won't say good morning to me?" Kurama asked faking hurt.

I gave him a tired glare, grabbed his arm, and pulled him down towards me. I gave him a good morning kiss before smirking and snuggling back in the pillow. Kurama chuckled and pulled me close.

"I guess that's a good enough good morning for me," Kurama said with a small chuckle.

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled as I pulled the covers closer to me. Kurama chuckled again as he breathed in my scent as he placed his head in the crook of my neck.

"We should get up and go eat something," Kurama said after my stomach gave a growl.

"No, too comfortable," I said as I hid my head underneath my pillow. Kurama shook his head and then smirked. My eyes shot open as I busted out laughing, because Kurama started tickling me.

"Now you're wide awake so get up," Kurama said with a victorious look as he got out of bed. I glared at him and threw a pillow at his head. He was too quick and he dodged my attack. I sighed as I stood from the bed and stretched again.

"Hope you might want to rush into the bathroom before I put you back in that bed," Kurama said and I blushed scarlet when I realized that I was nude. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Kurama laughed before I heard him getting dressed outside the bathroom.

"I'll go down first and start breakfast, while you shower and get dressed," Kurama said before I heard him leave the room.

I jumped in the shower and let the warm water relax me. I cleaned my body and hair before jumping out. I used my fire to dry my hair and body before brushing my teeth. I wrapped a towel around my body before stepping into the bedroom. I put on some white sweat pants and a blue tank top. I brushed my hair and then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

All of the guys were in the kitchen sitting at the table. Mamoru looked happy, while all of the other guys looked drained. Hiei looked fine though. I frowned, hugged Mamoru, and ruffled his hair.

"What did I miss?" I asked in a whisper to Mamoru.

Mamoru laughed and told me about the shopping trip the guys had to suffer through. Hiei had escaped the trip so he was fine. I laughed and gave the guys a sorry look. I could only imagine how crazy Botan and Keiko were when it came to shopping.

"What did you guys shop for?" I asked Koenma with a small giggle.

"Shoes," he groaned before slamming his head on the table. I winced at how loud the sound was.

"Poor souls," I said and patted Koenma on top of the head. He gave me a small glare. I walked over to Kurama who was fixing omelets. "Smells great," I said as I rested my head on his shoulder. He smiled at me and kissed my lips.

"So do you," he said and I laughed.

"I was talking about the food," I said and he just winked at me. I rolled my eyes and took a seat at the table.

Yukina entered the kitchen with a very happy look on her face as she looked at me. I gave her a curious look before smiling and I heard Mamoru chuckle a bit. I looked at him and he just gave me a bigger smile.

"What do you know that I don't?" I asked and he just made a zippering motion across his lips.

I just growled at him before focusing on the food that Kurama set down before me. Kurama took a seat beside me at the table. Yukina sat across from me and her smile just made me a little freaked out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hiei smirk at Kurama and I and I frown.

"What am I missing?" I asked Kurama and he just went silent. Kurama looked at me a little afraid and he went to say something, but Botan's voice stopped him.

"Oh my, Hope you're pregnant," Botan said happily and I swear my heart stopped. The entire kitchen went quiet as they stared at my shocked face. Kurama looked happy but a little worried because of my silence. Mamoru and Yukina looked so happy. Kuwabara and Yusuke were shocked, but nowhere near as shocked as I was right now.

"What?" I whispered shocked before I passed out. Kurama caught me and Hiei held me up from behind. He had ran over caught me from behind. Hiei and Kurama looked at me and then looked at each other with small smiles on their faces.

"Congrats fox," Hiei said as he let go and Kurama picked my unconscious form up.

"I have a feeling that you might need to explain things to Hope about mating more thoroughly when she wakes up," Koenma said which made Kurama give a deep sigh.

"Have fun with that Kurama," Yusuke and Kuwabara teased as Kurama carried my form to our room.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

"Hope, Hope, wake up," Kurama called out gently as he ran a hand through my hair. I slowly opened my eyes and I felt like I was just dreaming as I sat up on our bed.

"Oh good it was just a dream," I said aloud with a small smile. However, the look from Kurama made me realize a hard truth. The thing that Botan had said was not just a dream.

"So I'm really pregnant?" I whispered and Kurama nodded.

"What?" I screamed as loud as I could in shock. I felt like passing out again, but I did not because I wanted to hear Kurama explain all this.

"Well um I think Hiei did not explain everything to you when it came to mating," Kurama stated.

"Obviously not," I growled out as I glared at Kurama.

Kurama sighed before running a hand through his hair. "I'll explain. Whenever two demons mate and the female is a virgin, which you were, the female will always become pregnant after the first mating. It is supposed to mean that the bond will last forever and be happy if a child is granted to the female after the first mating," Kurama explained.

"So if I wasn't pregnant than this would be bad and this mating would never work," I said slowly.

"Exactly," Kurama said and I sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Hope, are you alright?"

"Well I'm not mad or anything, but this is a lot to take in. I was fine with the mating but being pregnant, this soon is crazy. What if I'm not a good mom?" I asked worried. I was not angry about being pregnant at this age. I was just scared to death that I would not be able to raise my child right.

"Hope, you'll be a great mother," Kurama said soothingly as he pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head as he held me close. I snuggled closer into his arms and let out a sigh.

"I hope so, but right now I think someone deserves to get his butt kicked or burned at least," I said with a small growl. Kurama tensed and I chuckled. He thought it was him who would face some of my wrath.

"Oh don't worry Kurama. I'm not going to hurt you. It is Hiei that has to worry," I whispered darkly and Kurama gave a small chuckle.

"I hope he gets a head start," Kurama said as he let me go.

Back in the kitchen, Hiei let out a loud sneeze before shivering. "What's wrong Hiei?" Mamoru asked even though he could sense my anger through our mental link.

"I have a bad feeling," Hiei muttered before running out of the castle. Mamoru chuckled as I appeared in the living room before chasing after Hiei.

"Hiei how could you not tell me about that?" I yelled as I threw a fireball at Hiei. Hiei dodged the attack and he just gave me a small glare.

"Because you would have been too afraid to mate if I had," he yelled.

"That's not the point. I have a right to know what all is going to happen during mating," I yelled as I tried to tackle Hiei. Hiei dodged again and I growled.

"Get him Hope," Mamoru cheered as everyone came outside to watch the spectacle. Kurama was also watching, but he was shaking his head with a small smile.

"Just should have told her everything Hiei," Kurama thought and Hiei threw him a glare.

"You should be glad I didn't Fox," Hiei growled into Kurama's head, which made Kurama just give Hiei a small thankful look.

"I am," Kurama thought and Hiei just nodded before turning around and grabbing me. I yelled in shock as he held me securely, but not harshly.

"Enough Hope," Hiei said and I just gave a small laugh. He gave me a crazy look before I hugged him.

"I know I would have not mated if you had told me everything so I guess I'm not mad of being left out of some information, but I better get a good present at the baby shower from you," I said and he just huffed.

"Fine, I will get the baby boy a good gift," Hiei said to me in my mind.

"I'm having a boy," I yelled in shock as I stared at Hiei.

"I can sense the baby and it is a boy," Hiei said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Botan gave Kurama a big smile and said, "Hiei is right it will be a boy. So what are you going to name him?"

"I'm having a boy, a boy," Kurama said shocked and very happy before he passed out.

"Kurama," we all yelled in shock as he hit the ground. I jumped out of Hiei's arms and ran over to Kurama's side. I picked up his head and cradled in my lap. Kurama had swirling eyes and a large grin on his face.

I chuckled and said, "I guess he has always wanted a son." The rest of the group laughed around me and Hiei just smirked.

"Oh we have to go shopping again now," Botan yelled cheerfully and I just motioned Hiei and Mamoru over. They picked up Kurama and carried him upstairs while I went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cold water and a rag.

I could still hear the guys groaning at the mention of shopping again and Botan cheering for the trip. I just laughed a little bit before entering the bedroom and sat down beside Kurama on the bed. He was still unconscious. I dipped the rag in the water and rung it out a bit before placing it on Kurama's forehead.

Hiei left to go find a gift for the baby shower, which would not be for a while. However, everyone wanted to go ahead and get presents. Mamoru was the only one not leaving to get a gift, neither was Yukina.

"You knew I was going to get pregnant, didn't you?" I asked and Mamoru froze before giving me a guilty smile.

"Yes, but I'm happy Hope. I'll get a brother now," Mamoru said before freezing and looking sad. "Um never mind," he said before moving to run out of the room.

I grabbed Mamoru and hugged him. I gave him a soft and sweet smile when I saw the tears that were unshed. "Mamoru I love you like my own son. You know that, right?" I said softly.

Mamoru gasped before pulling me into a tight hug. "I love you too Hope, can I call you mom?" Mamoru asked so sincerely that it made me want to cry.

"Of course you can," I said and kissed him on the forehead. I knew that Mamoru had lost his family a long time ago and I'm happy that he accepts me as a mother figure in his life now. I want him to be happy. I want him to have a family again. I know Kurama will not mind me being a mother figure to Mamoru.

"Love you mom. I'm going to go help Yukina downstairs with plans for the baby shower," Mamoru said as he gave me another hug before running out of the room.

"That was sweet Hope," Kurama's voice sounded behind me on the bed. I spun around and smiled at him. I walked over to the bed and gave him a kiss.

"You don't mind?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not at all, see you're already a good mother so don't worry," Kurama said as he placed a hand on my stomach and kissed me on the cheek.

"So you've always wanted a son huh?" I asked and he chuckled and smirked at me. I busted out laughing when he started tickling my sides.

"Every father wants a son they can teach and love and be proud of," Kurama said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Well maybe sometime in the future after our son, we can have a little girl that I can teach, love, and have girls days out with," I said and Kurama chuckled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Kurama said before giving me a sweet kiss. I smiled and hugged him close to me.

Back downstairs, Yukina and Mamoru were smiling to each other and talking about how it would be like to have a baby in the house. Yukina was excited about being able to see a young baby. It made thoughts of her and Kuwabara with a child someday come to mind. Mamoru was ecstatic about being an older brother soon.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hope and Kayla and Mamoru and any other original character I create.

Story start

Time passed quickly and there were no big incidents. There have been some changes though and I did have to go meet with Kurama's mom. The changes were the first that I had to deal with. Everyone was more cautious around me. They always followed me or had at least one person around me at all times. Kurama and Mamoru stayed close to me at all times unless they had a mission. Mamoru never had a mission to go on so he kept me great company with Yukina.

Hiei would keep watch inconspicuously but I would catch him every now and then. It bothered me at first how everyone would baby me, but finally I just got over it. I knew that there was no way that everyone would let me do what I want while pregnant.

The meeting with Kurama's mom, or in front of her Shuichi, was definitely different. She was a sweetheart, but she was very surprised when she met Kurama and a pregnant me. She pulled Kurama from the room and I could hear his explaining, which to this day was so elaborate that even I do not remember all of what he said.

After the explanation, Kurama's mom came back to the living room where I was at and we talked and discussed how Kurama and I met, how long we have been dating, and a few other things. I felt terrible at the lies we had to come up with, but Kurama just smiled at me and promised me that his mom would be better off not knowing the truth. I also wanted my mother-in-law to like me, which thankfully she did.

At one point during the visit with Kurama's mom, I was left alone in the living room with just her and me. She was very sweet to me and she made me feel more relaxed. However, I was still nervous that I would blab out to her that I was not normal and that Kurama was not just my boyfriend, but also my mate. I was able to keep my mouth closed about that and enjoy my time talking with Kurama's mom.

I grew embarrassed when talk turned towards what we would name the baby. I was not sure what to name our son. Kurama and I definitely needed to sit down and think of that soon. The baby shower was a few days away and Kurama's mother was invited. We would have the shower at Genkai's, because it was closer and I missed Genkai. I have a feeling that Genkai will most likely blame Yusuke for me not being able to visit in so long.

"This is going to be an interesting baby shower," I said as I rubbed my stomach, which was now big. I pouted at how much time has passed. I'm only a few weeks away and it stinks not being able to see my feet. Kurama tells me I look cute, and I just give him a glare and throw my shoes at him. I have not been wearing shoes lately since I just walk around the castle or outside. I do not see the point of fighting with shoes when I cannot see my feet.

Everyone was getting ready for the shower, which is at Genkai's dojo in an hour or so. The girls were all cooking in the kitchen. Kurama's mom was also bringing some food for the baby shower, but she was fixing it at home. Kurama and the guys were at Genkai's getting everything set up. They had also put all the gifts at Genkai's already.

Kurama had already told me how Genkai and Yusuke had already ended up in a little fight, which of course Genkai won. I put on a comfortable dress that the girls bought me one day when they took me shopping. Mamoru had to help me put on shoes even though I told him to let me just go barefoot. He would have none of that. He is just as bad at watching me as Kurama is. Kurama watches me like a hawk because I'm his mate with our child and Mamoru watches me like crazy because he does not want his little brother to be hurt.

Mamoru grabbed my hand with a big smile before gently rubbing my stomach. I let out a small giggle when I heard him whispering promises to the baby boy in my stomach.

"Mamoru you excited about having a brother?" I asked as we walked through a portal with everyone.

"Yes mom," Mamoru said and I smiled and hugged him before walking over and giving Genkai a hug. Mamoru started saying how his present was the best and Kuwabara quickly jumped in saying he bought the best present. I rolled my eyes and hugged Kurama's mom.

"Hello Hope," Kurama's mom said sweetly as she pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hello I'm so happy you came," I said as we let go of the hug. We walked over to a table set up outside and took a seat. Kurama sat on my other side and handed me a plate of food he had fixed me. He also handed his mother a plate, which she gave him a kiss on the cheek. I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before eating a chocolate covered strawberry.

Everyone ate happily and I smirked when I saw Koenma feed Botan a chocolate covered strawberry. He was blushing and she was giggling. Botan gave Koenma a kiss and I pointed it out to Kurama.

"I have a feeling their next," I said and he just chuckled before telling me it was time to open presents.

I opened Hiei's first and I smiled a very big smile when I saw a beautiful baby blanket with a sleeping black dragon with a sleeping white fox curled up together. "Beautiful," I said with a few happy tears before hugging Hiei. He was tense at first before relaxing and giving me a small hug in return.

Yusuke and Keiko got me a crib for the nursery that would be in a room attached to the bedroom. Kuwabara got the baby a stuffed animal kitten that was as orange as his hair. I busted out laughing before giving Kuwabara a hug after seeing his gift. Kuwabara puffed out his chest proudly before practically melting when Yukina gave him a shy kiss on the cheek.

Mamoru bought the baby a stuffed dragon toy that looked like him in his dragon form. I kissed Mamoru on the forehead and told him it was perfect before going onto Kurama's mom present. She got the baby some cute little outfits and little shoes. I thanked her with a hug and she just chuckled at the next present that Koenma had gotten. I gasped before choking on laughter at the present before. Botan and Koenma had gotten together and bought tons and tons of baby diapers. Botan had bought a few little extra things like bottles and bibs and stuff.

Genkai happily volunteered to baby-sit anytime. I chuckled at her ending up arguing with Kuwabara, who said he would be better at babysitting. I thanked everyone for the great gifts and jumped when I felt the baby boy kick. I placed a hand on my stomach before smiling at Kurama.

Time passed and Koenma had turned a part of the castle into a hospital. He said he wanted to get me the best doctors and everything, which I have a feeling that Kurama insisted on. Kurama was standing beside my bedside at the moment. I was going through contractions and was in pain wanting some lovely medicine, but everyone denied me the medicine.

"Kurama you know I love you, but right now I want to hurt you," I growled out as the doctor told me to breathe.

Kurama winced at how tight I was squeezing his hand. "I know, I know Hope, but it'll be over soon," he said and I just glared at him. I have already been stuck in here for hours. Thankfully though, he was right because the baby was about to come into this world because the doctor was telling me to push.

I used all the energy I felt like I had left and pushed when the doctor told me to and soon I heard little cries. I sighed and collapsed back on the bed as they cleaned up the baby.

"He's beautiful Hope, what should we name him?" Kurama whispered as he kissed my forehead and the baby was placed in my arms. A beautiful baby with green eyes and black hair stared at me. I smiled and kissed the baby on the head.

"Jaden," I said because of his eyes.

Kurama chuckled and said, "I think that fits perfectly."

Soon everyone was in the room staring and cooing over Jaden. Jaden was in Kurama's arms as I sat up in the bed. Mamoru hugged me before looking at his new little brother. Jaden giggled when he saw Mamoru and Mamoru smiled bigger than I've ever seen him smile.

"Oh Koenma he's so cute," Botan cooed before hugging Koenma. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys earlier, I'm pregnant," Botan yelled cheerfully.

Everyone was silent before there was a thump. Koenma had passed out and everyone was smiling or cheering. I giggled and said, "I told you they would be next." Kurama smiled at me before handing me Jaden. I smiled at my happy baby boy before kissing Kurama. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Kurama said before hugging me with one arm and then we both looked at our friends around us. Life here has never been boring and it is just getting even more interesting with all the new additions. I chuckled down at Jaden who I knew would get into fun mischief with Mamoru.


End file.
